Closure
by daveymalucci510
Summary: Putting Closure to an unfinished story- TEARJERKER-Dave goes home. FINALE
1. The Discovery

#

#Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

**WARNING!!! I know some people are going to hate me for the way I present Carter, but he is definately my least favorite character and even if this doesn't seem like the Carter you know just remember it's fanfiction. This is how I see him. **

Part 1

The ER was at its busiest today. It seemed like everyone had something to do, even Randi who usually just sat at the admit desk chewing gum and giving directions. There was a multiple car crash that kept most of the staff busy through the morning. When that was just about over, the ER staff started to relax at the front desk when over the radio they heard about a fire breaking out in a prison. They were to take most of the minors and some majors. Within minutes the ER was up and running again. This time overrun by cops, security guards and correctional officers.

Carter took one prisoner with first and second degree burns and mild smoke inhalation. He was still fully conscious and well aware of Carter's presence and comments. 

Carter: I didn't mind working on the crash victims this morning, but to waste valuable time treating guys who not only deserved to be in jail but would more likely fry in the end anyway.

Kerry: These prisoners are people too. They deserve the same treatment as anyone else without prejudice. You are starting to sound like a certain Italian doctor that was fired for that same attitude two years ago. Let's not go down that path again.

Carter: I just meant that these guys started the fire and we shouldn't make them a priority over any accidental cases that came in. They weren't worth it. 

Just then the prisoner, who wasunrestrained so he his hands and wrists could be treated for burns, jumped up and grabbed Carter around the throat. 

Prisoner: Do you know why I'm in jail, rich boy!!! It's for killing some smart ass like you. I could snap your neck right now and it wouldn't make a difference to me, I'm on death row anyway.

Luka and Peter heard the noise and ran in and it took the two of them plus another guard to get him off Carter. Kerry grabbed a syringe full of haldol and stuck it in the patient and he loosened his grip. Carter fell to the floor and gasped for air. As Kerry helped Carter into another exam room to excess the damage to this throat, Luka and Peter put the prisoner on the gurney and Luka quickly treated his wrist burns so they could apply restraints before he woke up.

It took hours but they cleared out the ER and sent most of the prisoners either back to jail or up to the OR or to the burn ward. Unfortunately two correctional officers died from their injuries, but all the prisoners made it, which made everyone wonder why this happened.

Jing-Mei: Sometimes bad things happened to good people and good things happen to bad people and that's just the way life was. There was nothing they could do to change it...

Before she had a chance to finish it, Romano came off the elevator and could be heard down the hall. 

Romano: If you guys are done jeopardizing all my surgeons' time, I have some unique plans for them. You see, there are these sick people upstairs that need to be cut into and I got this crazy idea that since we have these things called surgeons that maybe they could help out in that department. After all that's why they make the big bucks.

Both Peter and Elizabeth followed Romano up to the surgurical ward, and Mark rolled his eyes and thought out loud to others.

Mark: After the day we had today, the last thing we needed was a cocky lecture from Romano.

Abby: Yeah, could this day get any worse. 

Within minutes the paramedics wheeled in a gurney with their next patient.

Kerry: Give me the bullet!

Paramedic: 34 year old male- end stage A.L.S- respiratory distress.

Carter: Vitals?

Paramedic: BP 90 over 68: Pulse 63: Respirations at 10 on full 100 Oxygen.

Luka: Put him in exam 1.

Carter: (Sarcastically)_Well, this was a perfect way to end such a great day. _Multiple car crash, prison fire, Romano screaming and now they had to work what energy they had left trying to keep a guy alive who wasn't going to see tomorrow. Why bother?

Luka: Because it's our job and no one is dead until we pronounce them and we do our best to keep that from happening. No matter how bad a patient is they deserve everything that can be done for them.

Haleh: He's only 34 years old too. So young for such a horrible disease to be taken his life. 

Kerry realized the patient was barely conscious on the gurney and went over to ask him a few questions, knowing that this disease tends to rob a person of their voice as well as their mobility especially this close to the end.

Kerry: Sir, are you still able to speak?

Then with a quick gasp and deep breath she noticed the patient on the gurney.

Kerry: What the hell!!! Malucci??!!! 

To be continued. Please read and review.


	2. Meeting Ashleigh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Part 2

Kerry had to take a second look and her eyes were not deceiving her. The man laying on the gurney was extremely thin, his eyes were sunken in, his tan Italian skin was pale as a ghost and he was struggling to take a breath but there was no doubt about it. It definitely was Malucci. Luka came over at the mention of Malucci's name.

Luka: Dr. Dave? Where is he? 

Then Luka looked down on the gurney and saw a very sickly Malucci look back up him. 

Luka: Hey Dave! How's it going... 

It took a second to hit him.

Luka: Wait a minute. End stage A.L.S. Dr. Dave? Oh, wow!

Kerry: Dave, can you still speak?

Malucci shook his head, NO. Then Kerry noticed that both his hands were in braces from the tip of his fingers up to his elbows and he moved them slowly and limply up to his chest and tried to manipulate his fingers. He started to mouth words but neither Kerry or Luka understood him.

Kerry: Alright, take it easy Dave.

She stroked Dave's sweat soaked head.

Kerry: What's his temperature?

Luka: 105.5

Kerry: Luka start him on an Amoxicillian drip and steroids. Let's try 5mg of Prednisone and see how he does. I'll get you a pad and pen so you can answer a few questions. Malucci nodded yes and tried to relax and let the steroids and oxygen do their job. 

Outside at the admit desk, a woman appeared to Randi. She was about 5' 3, long black hair and Italian skin. She was very beautiful and made Randi feel subconscious. She waited patiently while Randi was on the phone. Finally, tired of waiting she interrupted her.

Woman: Excuse me, please.

Randi obviously very annoyed broke off her conversation on the phone.

Randi: May I help you?(_Popping her gum)_

Woman: I'm looking for a Dr. Weaver? My name is Ashleigh Patella. I need to speak with her.

Randi: She's with a patient. You'll have to wait in chairs and I'll be sure to tell her when I see her.

When Kerry returned she had a pad and pen and handed them to Malucci. He just stared at her with his blood-shot eyes. She realized he was having trouble with his hands.

Kerry: Just take the pen, Malucci. I'll hold the pad for you. Now is there someone you would like us to call for you?

Malucci slowly pulled his hands up to reach for the pen but didn't grab it with his fingers but with the sides of both his wrists and held it shakingly against the paper, he squinted his eyes and started to scribble the name _ASHLEIGH _down on it. Kerry looked but was having a hard time reading it. Malucci never had great penmanship before but now it was completely illegible. She managed to finally make out the name.

Kerry: Ashleigh? 

Malucci nodded excitedly that she was able to decipher his writing.

Kerry: Is she your sister?

Malucci shook his head : No.

Kerry: Your girlfriend?

Malucci nodded: Yes.

Kerry noticed how tired Dave was getting from just the little effort of raising his hands and trying to write. She told him to get some rest and she would try to track Ashleigh down, not knowing even where to begin to look since Dave was too weak to give a last name or even phone number where she could be reached.

Kerry: Dave, you know very soon we are going to have to intubate you.

Malucci vigorously shook his head: NO! NO!

Kerry: Well, we will discuss it later. Luka, give him 10mg of Valium, get a CBC, Chem 7, dip a urine and call radiology to get some chest x-rays. I'll be back in to see him soon.

She removed his nasal tubes and replaced it with an oxygen mask then quickly turned away from Dave and Luka and lifted her glasses long enough to wipe a tear out her eye.

Kerry limped out to the admit desk where Carter, Mark, Jing- Mei, Malik, Haleh and Abby were conversing over today's events. They could tell she was upset.

Mark: Is there something wrong, Kerry?

Kerry: Dave Malucci.

Haleh: There's a name from the past.

Carter: Don't tell me he's coming back here to work.

Kerry: No, but he is here. He's a patient.

Jing- Mei: Uh- oh. (_Rolling her eyes)_ What did he do now? Crash his bike again?(_Trying to keep from laughing at her former colleague's clumsiness)_

Kerry just looked at them and shook her head.

Abby: Dr. Weaver, is everything okay?

Kerry: No, nothing is alright. Malucci has A.L.S.

Everyone's jaw dropped. None of them could say anything. Finally the silence was broke.

Haleh: Wait a minute. The 34 year old end-stage patient that was just brought in. THAT was Malucci!

Kerry nodded.

Carter: That's ridiculous. I mean there must be a mistake. Certainly we would have recognized him. 

Kerry: I thought so too, and I didn't want to believe it either but Luka was right there and he confirmed it. He looked awful. Not like his self. Then again, he is end- stage with a serious and terminal disease. We can't expect him to keep his good looks. He is so weak. 

Jing-Mei: Did Dave say anything to you about his illness?

Kerry: No. He couldn't. The disease has already taken his voice, most of his mobility in his hands and a portion of his vision. He could barely lift his hands much less hold a pen and he wasn't able to focus on what was in front of him. He was wearing braces on his arms but they were still shaking. Malik, you were a good friend to him when he worked here. Did he ever mention a girlfriend named Ashleigh. Did she have a last name or address?

Malik: Are you kidding? Dr. Dave had a different girl a week sometimes 2 or 3 different girls a week. He never had a steady girl and if he did he never mentioned her name. 

Randi who was standing by trying to look as though she wasn't eavesdropping came over to the group.

Randi: Dr. Weaver, I couldn't help but overhear...

Abby: I'm sure.

Randi: Anyway, there was a woman looking for you earlier. Her name was Ashleigh _something._

Kerry: Where is she now?

Randi:(_Picking up a ringing phone)_ I told her to wait in chairs.

Kerry walked over to chairs and, as subtly as possible, looked around to see if she could pick her out, knowing Malucci's taste in women. She couldn't.

Kerry: I am Dr. Weaver. Was there a young lady named Ashleigh who wished to speak with me.

Then an extremely petite but very nice looking woman stood up. Definitely not Malucci's type.

Woman: I'm Ashleigh Patella. I believe you may be working on my boyfriend, Dr. Dave Malucci.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	3. What happened to him?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Nancy, Marianna and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

**WARNING!!! I know some people are going to hate me for the way I present Carter, but he is definitely my least favorite character and even if this doesn't seem like the Carter you know just remember it's fanfiction. This is how I see him. **#**For once, I wanted Carter portrayed in the same matter that Dave is usually made into in these fanfictions.**

Part 3

Kerry: Let's go into the lounge.

Kerry and Ashleigh, who was holding a laptop computer, walked into the lounge followed by several ER staffers. Once in the lounge, Ashleigh was introduced to the other ER staffers, Dave's former co-workers and now his doctors and nurses. Kerry turned to Ashleigh not knowing what to say next.

Kerry: What happened to him?

Ashleigh: Dave has Lou Gehrig's Disease.

Mark: Yeah, we know that now.

Ashleigh: How?

Abby: The paramedics told us when they brought him in.

Ashleigh: Oh, I guess hospice had to tell them since Dave couldn't. He doesn't talk anymore.

Kerry: As soon as I recognized him and he was quiet, not screaming and cussing at me, I knew something else had to be going on there. This is probably the longest time Malucci's ever kept his mouth shut.

Realizing how awful that sounded after it came out, Kerry quickly clamped her mouth closed and blushed with shame.

Ashleigh: I probably would take offense to that if weren't true. He can't use his hands to write very well or even sign. This computer is his only way of communicating. 

Kerry had realized that is what Malucci was trying to gesture to her earlier and he was mouthing the word _computer._

Jing-Mei: When was he diagnosed?

Ashleigh: About 1 and a half years ago.

Carter: How long has he been mute?

Ashleigh: Almost ten months.

Carter: A silenced Malucci. There is a god!

Haleh: That will do, Carter.

With all the stares he was getting from the others, Carter was realizing how not funny and insensitive that remark was. This patient might have just been Malucci but he was still a patient who had a terminal disease and deserved respect and he was starting to sound like Malucci--the old Malucci, that is.

Kerry: I know that this is a debilitating disease, but Dave did not look anything like he did the last time we saw him. He was a big guy and now there was hardly anything left of his muscular body. 

Ashleigh: It's a long story. You have no idea what it's like to see someone you love waste away to nothing. A little over two years ago he was a 205lb, strong, healthy, vibrant, muscle-tone man and now he's barely 90lb,weak, sick, lifeless invalid. It happened so quickly.

Jing-Mei: If you'd like to talk about it Ashleigh, please we're here to listen.

Ashleigh: Thank you, but now I just have to know how he is.

Kerry: Dr. Kovac is in with him now. We have him on an oxygen mask with 100% oxygen, an Amoxicillian drip, Prednisone and Valium. I've ordered blood work and chest x-rays. Despite the steroids, he's still having trouble breathing. I told him we would have to intubate him soon, but he wanted no part of it.

Ashleigh: I'm not surprised. Can I see him now?

Kerry: He was pretty weak when I left him and with the Valium, he's probably asleep now.

Ashleigh: I'm use to it. With all the meds he's on now he sleeps most of the time at home. He's going to want his computer when he wakes up. When I got the call at work that Dave was being brought to County, my first thought was (_sarcastically) I bet Dave's going to love that. _My second thought was I know they won't bring the computer with him. So I stopped at the house and picked it up before I came here. Should I be prepared to lose Dave tonight? If you have any indications that Dave isn't going to make it, I'll call Nancy and have her bring DJ over.

Mark: We won't know anything until we have the lab results and x-rays back. If you feel like you need to call Nancy then by all means, do so. Nancy, is she Dave's sister?

Ashleigh: No, her name is Marianna. I do need to call her, though. She's on vacation in Italy with her family. Nancy is the volunteer hospice nurse that's been assigned to Dave. She's been a god send. I don't know how Dave, DJ and I would survive without her. She takes excellent care of DJ when I need to be with Dave and when I spend time with DJ, she's looking after Dave. I don't think I could continue to work if she wasn't there. I'm really going to miss having her around when her services are no longer needed after Dave...

She couldn't finish without getting completely hysterical or emotional in front of a room full of strangers. People that know Dave in a completely different way then she knows him and would never understand. People who, Dave knew, thought it was no great loss when he was fired from County. People who couldn't care what happened to him. People who were only interested in him because he's a patient, not a friend. All she wanted was to get Dave out of that hospital and take him home to die.

Just then Luka walked into the lounge.

Luka: I have Dave's x-rays and lab results.

Mark took the results from Luka and walked out into the hall and put the x-rays on a light board. Then he came back into the lounge.

Mark: Ashleigh, I think you should call Nancy and have her bring DJ over here. By the way, who is DJ?

Ashleigh: He is our five year old **_grandson. _**

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	4. Dave's surgery

#Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Nancy, Marianna and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Any talking that is being done by Dave is via a talking computer.

Part 4

Everyone just looked at each other and shook their heads. Then in unison they said, "No, couldn't be."

Carter: Did you say what I thought you said? Yours and Dave's _grandson_?

Ashleigh: Yes, that's exactly what I said.

Mark: That's what we thought.

Ashleigh: Didn't Dave ever tell you about his family?

Jing-Mei: Dave was always very good at meddling into everyone else's business, but when it came to talking about himself, forget it. Except when it came to bragging about his many wome... Oh, I guess I shouldn't say anything about Dave's sex life.

Ashleigh: No, that's okay. Dave and I only recently got serious and I know all about his past and I mean ALL ABOUT it , since we obviously have a past together. 

Haleh: So Dr. Dave is a grandfather.(_snickering)_ Ain't that a kick. He's so young. You both are. How?

Ashleigh: We started parenthood early in life. Dave was 14 and I was 13 when our son was born. But, believe me, it is a story in itself. Maybe, I'll tell you sometime, but for now Dr. Kovac is it, what is wrong with Dave?

Luka: He has a serious kidney infection and is starting to go into renal failure. He is very dehydrated, probably from the high fever. I started a central line and have him on a saline drip to re-hydrate him and antibiotics for the kidney infection. But, if there's no change we may have to put him on dialysis. He also has a consolidation in both lungs which is what brought on the respiratory distress. I've increased his steroids to make his breathing easier but I feel his lungs are close to collapse and am preparing to insert two chest tubes. Amazingly, his blood work came back fine.

Ashleigh: Does he have pneumonia?

Luka: Yes, how did you know?

Ashleigh: He gets it every few months. Last time he had it, he was at his sister's house and we took him into Mercy. Both his lungs did collapse and they inserted the chest tubes. The doctor told him his only hope of buying time was to go on a ventilator, but he refused. DJ's fifth birthday was coming up and Dave felt he already disappointed him once for his last birthday, he didn't want to not be there for this one and hurt DJ again. So he agreed to the ventilator. One week after DJ turned five, Dave insisted he be extubated. Dave's lungs were healing, he was starting to breathe on his own and he was very clear that this is what he wanted. Against the doctor's better judgment, he removed Dave from the breathing machine. Dave said he would never go on a ventilator again. Can I please see him now?

Mark: Yes, we will take you in. 

Kerry: Ashleigh, is Dave having trouble eating? He's very thin. Too thin.

Ashleigh: Yes, he can't swallow very well. What food he does get down doesn't stay down. He's been on a soup and ice cream diet for the last few months, if he eats at all.

Kerry: What about IVs?

Ashleigh: His doctor said all his veins have collapsed from all the IVs he's already gotten.

Kerry: Have you discussed a feeding tube with him?

Ashleigh: Oh yes, we have had many a night's fight over that one. He refused. I love him but he is so damn stubborn.

Kerry: If you don't mind maybe I could suggest to him that we try a Hickman Catheter.

Ashleigh: What is that?

Kerry: A shunt connected to catheter would be surgically implanted into his chest and healthy nutrients would be fed directly into his bloodstream. He wouldn't put on any weight but at least he wouldn't starve to death either. Unfortunately, there is a risk with any surgery, especially with Dave's fragile condition.

Ashleigh: What about the anesthetic? 

Kerry: Yes, he will have to be put to sleep but that is part of the risk. Why? 

Ashleigh: Never mind. I doubt he will agree to it but you are welcome to try. I don't know what else to do. He is so determined to die and I'm just not ready to let him go yet and neither is DJ.

Mark and Kerry escort Ashleigh into Dave's room. Dave is sleeping very peacefully when the sound of the door awakens him. He has a central line connected to his neck, an oxygen mask on, heart monitor wires on his chest, IVs in both arms and a pulse ox on his left finger. Ashleigh finds a table and pulls it over to him. She puts his laptop on it. She raised the bed to a sitting position as Dave struggles to pull his hands up to it and Ashleigh places a strap-like device on one of his hands. The device has a sort of prong attached to it. Dave moves that hand over the keyboard and starts to type.

Dave: Hi Ashleigh. It took you long enough to get here.

Ashleigh: I had to stop by the house and pick up your computer.

Seeing how badly Dave is squinting at her and the computer she pulls something else out her purse.

Ashleigh: I also thought you would probably need these too.

Ashleigh placed a pair of glasses on Dave. They were pretty thick and they helped him a little but everything was still very blurry for him.

Dave: Thank you, where is DJ?

Ashleigh: I'm getting ready to call Nancy and have her bring him over. While I make this phone call, I think Dr. Weaver has something to discuss with you.

Ashleigh stepped outside the hospital doors to use her cell phone.

Kerry: I was talking to Ashleigh about the Hickman catheter.

Dave: That's great, but I don't think Ashleigh would sit still long enough to have it put into her.

Kerry: Ha, ha. I can see you haven't lost that sense of humor of yours. I mean to give you the Hickman, and you knew that. Ashleigh is all for it but the final decision is yours.

After about 20 minutes, Ashleigh returned to Dave's room to find Mark on the phone with surgery.

Ashleigh: Dave, I spoke with Nancy and she's bringing DJ over and I was also able to reach Marianna. She's on her way back. Well, how did everything go?

Kerry: Unbelievable, but, Dave agreed without putting up much of a fight. He said he would get the catheter if we promised to keep him off a ventilator. He knows I'm not a bargainer, but he got me backed in a corner. I said I would do the best I could but no promises. That seemed to satisfy him.

Ashleigh: Does he know the risk?(_Pause) _Of course he does, he's still a doctor, after all.

Dave: Ashleigh, I wish you wouldn't have called Marianna. it's going to spoil her vacation.

Ashleigh: Nonsense, you're her brother. Of course, she'd want to be here besides I sort of promised her before she left if there was any change in your condition I would call her.

Mark hung up the phone and turned to the others.

Mark: I just spoke with Peter. He and Elizabeth will do the surgery. They are arranging for an OR now and said we should get the patient up to be prepped.

Kerry: Abby, will you get me the consent forms. Dave, are you going to be able to sign them.

Dave: I'll try.

Dave tried to raise his hands as Abby came back with the necessary forms, but his hands were shaking to much.

Ashleigh: Do you have a piece of medical tape and a pen?

Haleh went over to a supply drawer and took out a pen and a roll of tape and ripped off a piece of tape, per Ashleigh's instructions. Then she handed it to Ashleigh and she took the tape and wrapped it around the end of the pen. Everyone was wondering what she was doing. Dave knew and feeling their stares on him he started to blush, embarrassed to do this in front of his former co-workers.

Ashleigh: Sometimes Dave has better control of the pen if he holds it in his teeth.

She then lifted up his oxygen mask and placed the taped end of the pen in Dave's mouth and held the consent form up. He touched the pen to the signature line and maneuvered it across the page. When he was finished, Kerry took the pen and form from Dave, put his mask back on him and inspected the signature as Dave let his head fall back on to the pillow and left out a tired sigh. 

Kerry: That wasn't bad. It should pass ,but just in case, I want Ashleigh, Abby and Haleh all to sign on it, too, that they witnessed his signature. That should suffice the federal laws that might question it. After all, it was acceptable for most quadriplegic patients to do it that way.

Mark called Malik in to Dave's room and he and Haleh wheeled Dave up to surgery. Dave and Ashleigh bid a goodbye, knowing that there was a chance Dave wouldn't make it through surgery. 

Dave: If I don't make it, tell DJ I love him and you too

Ashleigh: I will and I love you too.

Then Ashleigh removed Dave's glasses and the leather prong device from his hand and grabbed the computer. She watched as he was pushed into the elevator

Kerry: Mark, you said that you told Peter we were going to bring the patient up to be prepped. Did you not say who the patient was?

Mark: No, won't they be surprised.

To be continue. Please read and review and limit your reviews to the story itself. After all this is a review board not a debate. That's what emails are for. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	5. The Secret Life of Dave Malucci

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Nancy, Marianna and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Part 5

Haleh and Malik wheeled Malucci into be prepped for surgery. Once they left him, they looked into the surgical room and watched Peter and Elizabeth scrubbing. 

Haleh: They have no idea who they are getting ready to operate on.

Malik: Shouldn't we tell them?

Haleh: No, they're surgeons. They'll figure it out all by themselves. Like Dr. Romano said that's why they make the big bucks.

After Elizabeth was done scrubbing she entered the OR and looked at the medical record of their patient. She skimmed it and the nature of the disease caught her eye. Then she saw the patient's name--Malucci, David A. Dr.

Elizabeth: (_out loud to herself)_Please tell me that is a coincidence. 

Then she caught sight of the patient on the operating table and it took her several minutes to picture that as their Dr. Malucci. Then she went and told Peter as he stepped out of the scrub room.

Elizabeth: That patient we're going to put the Hickman in, he has A.L.S.

Peter: I know. Mark told me.

Elizabeth: Did Mark also mention to you who the patient is?

Peter: No and why should he. Do we know him?

Elizabeth: Does the name Dave Malucci mean anything to you.

Peter: Is this a relative of his?

Elizabeth: No. It's him!

Peter: No way. Couldn't be.

Then Peter went over to Malucci after he was anesthetized and stared down at him.

Peter: Well, I be damned. What a difference two years makes. I never thought the next time we see him it would be on an operating table, maybe a wanted poster. 

Elizabeth: I don't know what this is all about, but, I'll be sure to ask Mark after surgery. 

Peter: Scalpel, please.

Down in the ER, most of the staff was trying to get back to work. Those who were not busy went into the lounge and sat with Ashleigh.

Jing-Mei: How long have you known Dave? I imagine it must be a long time.

Ashleigh: Since we were kids. I think we met when he was 12 and I was 11. It was back in Italy where we were both born. Dave was my twin brother's best friend. Dave didn't have a good family life. His mother died in childbirth along with his baby brother, Dominic. His father drank and did drugs a lot. He had a temper and took it out on Dave and his sister. Dave got the brunt of his dad's temper because he fought back. In order to escape an abusive home, Dave hit the streets and it wasn't long before he joined a gang. It was easy for him. He already had a reputation. It was common knowledge that Dave's father had mob connections. My brother joined the gang shortly after Dave. With Dave hanging around my house most of the time, we got to know each other in the biblical sense. We never consummated it until we were teens. I know we seemed young, but back in the streets of Italy it was the thing to do. When Dave was 14, he and my brother got involved in a drug deal gone wrong. My brother, Giovonni (Vonni, for short) was killed and Dave was arrested on drug charges. He was incarcerated as an adult and sentenced to a year in an Italian prison. After his trial, I went to visit Dave in jail and told him about my pregnancy. He was excited, but knew he wasn't ready or in the position to be a father. I told him just as well because I wasn't ready for a baby and planned to have an abortion. He hated that idea, but I said that if this was the kind of life he wanted I wouldn't want to bring a baby into it anyway.

Abby: I don't get it. If you had the abortion then... you did have the abortion didn't you?

Ashleigh: Not exactly. I couldn't go through with it. I went to Naples and lived with my aunt and had the baby. It was a boy that I named Maxamiliano Giovonni Malucci after my father and brother. He looked just like Dave. You have no idea how hard it is to love someone so much that looks like someone you hate. At least, I thought I hated him. In the next few years, Max started asking about his father and I wanted to tell him that he was killed in a prison riot but I couldn't lie to him. Besides, we lived in a small village and word got around that Dave became a doctor. I knew Dave had really turned his life around and was living somewhere in the states. I set out to find him because Max deserved to meet and know his father and Dave had a right to know he had a son.

Carter: So how long did it take you to find Dave?

Ashleigh: A long time. Max was 15 years old, married and with a son of his own. I tracked Dave down to Chicago. I called him up and told him it was in his best interest to meet with me. Dave couldn't believe he heard this voice from his past. A little curious he met with me at my hotel room. I told him I never had the abortion and we have a fifteen year old, married son with a baby. He refused to believe me. Then Max walked in with his wife, Angela and carrying David Antonio Malucci Jr.(DJ). Dave had to admit that both Max and DJ had his same good looks and sparkling personality but he was still doubtful. He insisted on a paternity test. The next day we went to Mercy hospital and had the test done. Later that day, we got the results of the DNA test. Dave was 99.99% the true father of Max. Both he and Max were thrilled. I guess I was a little excited too. We finally had a real family. Dave wanted to make up for lost time with his son, daughter-in -law and his namesake grandson. Although Dave spent a lot of time with Max and DJ, there was nothing going on between us romantically. We both dated other people which was cool with all involved.

Kerry: It sounds like the perfect family. How is Max dealing with his dad's illness?

Ashleigh: We _were _the perfect family until... Well anyway, Max doesn't even know his dad is sick.

Chuny: Why not? Are they on the outs?

Ashleigh: No. About two and a half years ago when Max and Angela were coming back from their high school graduation party they were killed in a car accident. Hit head on by a high driver. They died instantly. Thank god, DJ was staying with me. They were taken to Mercy and I called Dave. It destroyed him. He finally started to get to know his son and daughter in law and now they were gone. That's another reason why Dave hates drugs so much. 

Jing-Mei: I can't believe Dave never mentioned one word about this to any of us.

Ashleigh: He was always very private about his personal life.

Kerry: Even still, I don't think I remember Dave taking time off for a funeral, especially his son's funeral.

Ashleigh: You wouldn't. He took an unscheduled leave of absence. He knew if he told you what he needed time off for you either wouldn't have believed him or he would have to explain everything to you. He just couldn't. Anyway, I got custody of DJ and Dave was given visitation rights, but with all the time he spent with DJ bonding, we got close and started seeing each other romantically after he was fired from County, It felt like old times. We fell in love all over again and decided that DJ, who was barely 3 years old at the time, needed a stable family and home. So, Dave, DJ and I moved in together. The rest you know.

Carter: Not really we don't know about the last two years and when Dave became sick.

Just then a young lady came in with a very handsome and simply adorable little boy on her arm. 

Boy: Nana, what happened to poppy?

Ashleigh: Thank you Nancy for bringing him. Everyone this is Dave's grandson, DJ.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	6. David Antonio Malucci Jr

#Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Nancy, Marianna and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

#Part 6

DJ was a small boy with jet black hair, brown eyes, olive skin and a small Italian accent. He resembled Dave to a letter, right down to his natural ability to articulate. He certainly wasn't shy and love to hear himself talk, just like his poppy.

Ashleigh: DJ, these are some of your poppy's friends and former co-workers.

DJ: Poppy's told me all about all of you. I bet I could guess your names. 

DJ starts pointing at the ER staff and naming them off.

DJ: Dr. Greene, Abby, Carter, Jing-Mei, Haleh, Malik, Luka.

Then he saw Kerry limp over to him.

DJ: Festus!

Ashleigh nudged DJ on the shoulder as the other staffers started to stifle their giggles. 

Ashleigh: DJ, that wasn't very nice. You know better than that!

DJ: Sorry, Dr. Weaver. 

Kerry: You are definitely Dave's grandson. It's okay after all I've been called worse. DJ, that was very good that you knew everyone's name.

DJ: Thank you. Poppy's always talked about you so much, it feels like you're family. He really likes and respects all of you, even though, he had a hard time showing it.

DJ extended his hand to each ER staffer.

DJ: It is very nice to meet all of you. Nana, where is Poppy? I brought some things from home for him.

Ashleigh: Your poppy's up in surgery. What did you bring Dave?

DJ: I brought his Shakespeare book so I could finish reading to him, his demo tape he used for his interview at Julliard, my keyboard and teddy. Can I see him when he comes out of surgery?

Ashleigh: You will have to ask his doctors, DJ.

DJ: Please, doctors?

Kerry: I don't see any reason why not.

DJ: Good. 

DJ walked over to a chair and started playing his keyboard. Everyone watched him play and smiled.

Haleh: He is so cute, Ashleigh and he does resemble Dave. He seems so mature and intelligent for his age.

Ashleigh: DJ has a high IQ, over 110.

Abby: He's also very talented. He plays the keyboard very well and reads Shakespeare. It's hard to believe he's related to Malucci.

Ashleigh: Actually, it's because of Dave that DJ is so smart. Dave use to read to him all the time. Dave would show him the words as he read them. When Dave came to live with us, he read to him every night he was off, then one day when DJ was just three he picked up a book and started to read it by himself. We couldn't believe it but Dave said he knew he inherited **_His_** genious. Dave also started to teach DJ how to play the piano, especially classical music. He wanted DJ to grow up with a sense and love of the arts. He brought DJ that keyboard for Christmas so he could practice all the time. Dave taught him how to ice skate and play hockey, and although DJ liked it, he was more interested in his books and music. He would read anything he could get his hands on.

Carter: Wow! Dave did that for DJ. I guess I had Dave all wrong. I didn't even know Dave auditioned for Julliard. 

Ashleigh: Dave never talked about his musical talents. He didn't think it was macho. He not only auditioned, he got in. But he went with his first love, medicine. Just in case this doctor thing didn't work out he'd have something to fall back on. But, he and DJ are so close.(_She crosses her fingers)._ Just like this. I don't know how he's going to be when we lose Dave. 

The door to the lounge opened and Cleo walked in holding Reese. 

Cleo: Is there a staff meeting that I wasn't told about.

Mark: No, not at all. We were just trying to comfort Dave's girlfriend.

Cleo: Oh. Jackie dropped Reese off at the hospital but Peter's in surgery so I'm taking care of him. Dave? You mean Dave Malucci. His girlfriend is here. What's going on?

Kerry: That's right! You were up in pediatrics all day so you don't know.

Cleo: Know what?

Ashleigh: Dr. Finch, right. I'm Ashleigh Patella, Dave's girlfriend. Dave's a patient in the hospital. As a matter of fact, he's the patient Dr. Benton is operating on.

Ashleigh called DJ and waved him over.

Ashleigh: I like you to meet DJ, mine and Dave's grandson.

Cleo: Did you just say _grandson?!_

Everyone nodded. Reese was indicating to Cleo to put him down.

Ashleigh: DJ, this is Dr. Finch.

DJ: You're the pediatrician, aren't you?

Cleo: Yes, I am. How did you know that?

Malik: Dr. Dave told him all about us and he's very smart too.

Cleo: Well, DJ it is nice to meet you. This is Reese Benton.

DJ: You too, Dr. Finch and Reese.

Cleo: DJ, Reese is....

DJ: I know. Poppy told me. (_DJ starts to sign)_ Hi, Reese. I'm DJ. Your daddy's operating on my poppy.

Everyone looks on, in astonishment.

Reese signs back: Hi, DJ.

Nancy: DJ and Reese, how would you like to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat.

Ashleigh: I'm sorry, Dr. Finch. This is Nancy. She's Dave's nurse.

Cleo: Please to meet you and please call me Cleo.

Then Cleo signs to Reese that it's okay and Ashleigh lets DJ go, too. As they head out of the lounge, Cleo turns around to the others, puzzled.

Cleo: What IS going on here? Since when does Malucci have his own nurse and a _grandson_?

Ashleigh: Please let me explain, Cleo. Dave has A.L.S. Drs. Benton and Corday are putting a feeding tube in his chest right now. He doesn't have very much time so I want DJ to spend as much time with him as possible.

Cleo: I'm so sorry, Ashleigh. I had no idea. DJ is so cute and I can't believe he can sign.

Ashleigh: When Dave started to lose his voice, he got plenty of books and videos on signing. DJ, who can't get enough of books and wanted to be able to understand his poppy, also learned to sign. Then Dave started losing the use of his fingers, so signing became impossible.

Cleo: Reese doesn't have any hearing friends his own age that sign. I think they are going to be good friends.

Ashleigh: I think DJ will like that. He doesn't have many friends because...well, never mind.

Kerry: I never did ask you. Why does DJ call Dave "_poppy_?"

Ashleigh: When DJ first started to talk, he called Dave "_papa_". After his parents were killed, "_papa_" was too close to "_daddy_" and Dave didn't want DJ to think he was trying to take his father's (_Dave's son)_ place. Then Dave was never comfortable with "_grandpa_" for obvious reasons. One day DJ called him "_poppy_" and it stuck.

Ashleigh started to explain everything to Cleo.

Down in the cafeteria, DJ and Reese were getting along great. They were eating hamburgers and signing back and forth. Nancy, who didn't sign, had to rely on DJ to translate. 

DJ signs: Is Dr. Finch your mother?

Reese signs: No, my mommy died in a car accident about two years ago.

DJ signs: I'm sorry. Both my mommy and daddy died in a car accident, too. It was about 2 and a half years ago. But I live with my nana and poppy, now. They're great. Pretty soon my poppy is going to be up in heaven with my mommy and daddy. I loved my parents but I didn't really know them. Poppy, I'm very close with so I'm going to miss him most. Do you like music, Reese?

Reese signs: Yes.

DJ signs: When we go upstairs again, I'll show you my keyboard and teach you some music. 

DJ stops signing and turns to Nancy, who was taking in the boy's previous conversation.

DJ: Is that alright, Nancy?

Nancy: I think that will be okay. Now finish eating boys.

DJ translates for Reese.

Back up in the lounge, Ashleigh has finished explaining her and Dave's story to Cleo and gets a comforting hug from her. Then the door opens and Peter and Elizabeth walk in.

Peter: Dave is out of surgery.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	7. DJ Gets to See His Poppy,Finally

#

#Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Nancy, Marianna and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Any talking being done by Dave is via a talking computer.

Part 7

Peter: Dave is in recovery and he should be coming out of the anesthesia soon. There's a backup upstairs. No beds available because of the multiple car accident and prison fire. 

Mark: There's plenty of room down here in the ER. He can come down here and we can keep an eye on him, until there's a bed available.

Peter: That sounds good. I'll arrange it. By the way, a little advance notice about a patient on our operating table before I get ready to cut into him.

Elizabeth: Yeah, what is this I read on Malucci's medical record? He has A.L.S.?

Ashleigh: End stage.

Kerry: Peter and Elizabeth, this is Dave's girlfriend, Ashleigh.

Peter and Elizabeth together: A pleasure to meet you. 

Peter: Cleo, Jackie was suppose to drop Reese off today. Where is he?

Cleo: He's down in the cafeteria with Nancy and DJ Malucci.

Peter: Who are Nancy and DJ _Malucci_?

Cleo: Dave's nurse and his grandson.

Elizabeth: _Grandson?_ I see we have a lot to catch up on, Peter.

Ashleigh: So how is Dave?

Peter: He came through the surgery fine except he went into renal failure and had to put him on dialysis. The catheter seems to be working fine. I would like to monitor him for the next 48 hours, just as a precaution.

Ashleigh: Well, I was hoping once Dave was strong enough we could take him home. That's where he wants to be.

Elizabeth: Ashleigh, Dave is much too sick to leave the hospital. Besides, there's a lot you have to learn with the Hickman catheter. It's going to take some time to learn how to operate it. Everything has to be timed, sterilized, mixed and measured precisely. 

Ashleigh: I'll just have to learn fast. DJ can help, too. Anyway, that's why we have a nurse from hospice with us.

Elizabeth: The machine is very technical. How old is DJ? I imagined he must be pretty young. Too young to handle such responsibility.

Ashleigh: He's 5 years old, but you don't know this kid. He will learn, especially, if it's for Dave.

Peter walked over to the phone to arrange for Dave to be moved downstairs to the ER. Nancy, Reese and DJ walked into the lounge. 

Ashleigh: DJ, Poppy's out of surgery. This is one of his surgeons, Dr. Corday.

DJ: You're from England, right.

Elizabeth: How in the world did you know that? I didn't say a word yet.

Jing-Mei: That's Dave's grandson. He's very intelligent.

DJ: Can I see poppy now?

Ashleigh: As soon as he is brought down they will let you see him. Okay.

Peter: It's all set. Dave is being moved as we speak.

Reese ran over to Peter and jumped up into his arms. Then DJ walked over to Peter and extended his hand.

DJ: You're Dr. Benton, Reese's dad. I'm DJ Malucci. Are you as good a doctor as my poppy. Thank you for operating on my poppy. 

Peter: You're welcome, DJ. I'm trying to be. Thank you for spending time with Reese.

DJ: No problem. I promised Reese to teach him some music on my keyboard. Is that okay, Dr. Benton?

Peter signs: Reese, would you like that?

Reese signs: Yes, please daddy?

Abby: DJ, are you going to be a musician when you grow up?

DJ: No. I'm going to be a doctor like my poppy. My daddy was going to be one, too. He was going into pre-med in college before he died. But, I'm going to make it as a doctor and I'm going to find a cure for A.L.S. so no other kid has to lose their poppy like I'm losing mine.

Haleh: I bet you will, too.

Peter puts Reese down and he and DJ go over to the chair and DJ starts playing a song on the keyboard. Then DJ takes Reese's hands and places them on top of the keyboard.

DJ signs: You can feel the music by feeling the vibrations, can't you?

Reese signs: (_smiling) _Yes.

DJ starts showing Reese the keys and teaching him the notes as Peter and the others watch on.

Peter: He's very good and he signs, too.

The lounge door opens and Randi appears still popping her gum.

Randi: They just bought Malucci down from surgery.

Kerry: That's Dr. Malucci, Randi. Tell them to put him back in exam 1.

Randi: Yes, Dr. Weaver.(_Rolling her eyes)_

Ashleigh: Can we see him now?

Mark: Let us just make sure he's settled in and then you can come in.

Mark, Kerry and Haleh go to check on Dave while the others go back to work. The board is starting to fill up with other patients.

Jing-Mei: Tell Dave that we will be in to see him as soon as we get a break.

Haleh: I will.

As the doctors access Dave's present condition, Peter calls Reese over and tells him that it's time to go now. Reese and DJ say goodbye and DJ asks Peter if he will bring Reese by to play with him again. 

Peter signs: Would you like that Reese?

Reese signs: Yes. 

Ashleigh: Come here DJ. We have to talk about your poppy's surgery. They put a feeding tube in him and we have to learn how to take care of him before we can bring him home. Are you up to it?

DJ: Do you need to ask?

Kerry: Ashleigh and DJ, you can go in now. Dave's just coming out from the anesthetic so he's barely conscious.

Ashleigh: Dave's going to love to see you DJ.

DJ gathers up all his belongings he brought from home and he and Ashleigh enter Dave's room. DJ runs over to Dave and very carefully gives him a hug.

DJ: Poppy, I missed you when I got home from school. Nancy told me you were in the hospital and that we had to come right over. I brought some of your favorite things from home.

Kerry: Let me show you the catheter.

Kerry lifts up Dave's hospital gown and exposes the feeding tube. 

Kerry: It is very important that this is kept very sterile and block-free. I will show you everything you need to know to operate and maintain it.

DJ: Is Poppy all better now?

Ashleigh: He's not all better, but I think he's feeling a little better than he was a while ago. Right Dave.

Dave nods. 

DJ goes over to Dave and puts his head down on his chest. Dave tries to raise his hand and pat DJ's head. Then Dave gestures for his computer.

Ashleigh pulls the table over, places the computer on it, puts Dave's glasses on him and his leather hand prong. She then raises the bed.

Dave: You look tired, Ashleigh. Why don't you go home and get some rest.

Ashleigh: I'm fine. I don't want to leave you. Besides, DJ waited so long to see you.

Dave: At least go get something to eat. DJ can stay with me for awhile. 

DJ: Yeah, Nana. I have a lot to keep us busy.

DJ places his teddy at the top of Dave's bed.

DJ: Now nothing else can happen to you, Poppy with teddy watching over you. Do you want me to read Shakespeare to you from where we left off?

Dave: Hit it, DJ.

As DJ starts to read, the doctors, nurses and Ashleigh leave the room. 

Ashleigh: I guess I will get something to eat. Is the cafeteria still open?

Haleh: No, but I'm off now so we can go over to Doc Magoo's and talk.

Ashleigh: Sure, why not. I bet there are still a lot of questions in your mind.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	8. A Chat with Dr Dave

##Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Nancy, Marianna and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Any talking being done by Dave is via a talking computer

Part 8

Ashleigh and Haleh left the hospital and headed over to Doc Magoo's, while DJ read to Dave. Some of the hospital staff would periodically peer inside the exam room and couldn't believe that this little 5 year old boy was actually reading Shakespeare and understanding it.

DJ: Poppy, are you getting tired? Do you want me to stop reading?

Dave: No, keep going.

Jing Mei and Carter stopped by to see how Dave was doing and to take some vitals.

Jing Mei: DJ, is Shakespeare one of your favorite authors?

DJ: Yes, but I also like reading books about the Roman gods, too. I guess that's the Italian in me.

Carter: Are you a big pasta eater, too, like Dave?

DJ: You bet, and I can make one heck of a pizza. Poppy taught me the way they do it back in Sicily, a real Sicilian pizza. Maybe I'll teach you guys after poppy gets sprung from here.

Jing Mei: Deal.

Just then Dave started wheezing and struggled a little bit.

Jing- Mei: Carter, check his oxygen!

Carter: His oxygen level is still at 100%.

DJ: It's okay. Poppy just needs his inhaler. I brought one from home.

DJ reached into his pocket and pulled out an Albuterol inhaler, then pulled Dave's oxygen mask down and placed the spout of the inhaler in Dave's mouth. Dave inhaled and DJ pressed down twice releasing two puffs in Dave's mouth. Then Dave seemed to relax and settled back into bed, when DJ replaced the mask over Dave's nose and mouth. 

Carter: That was totally amazing. You knew exactly what to do, DJ.

DJ: I should. I do it all the time for him at home.

DJ went back to reading but started to cough slightly.

DJ: My throat's getting dry. I'm going to get a drink of water, poppy.

Dave nodded.

As DJ left the room, several more ER staffers dropped by to check on Dave.

Dave: Well, what do you think of my _son_?

Abby: Give it a rest, Dave. We know he's your grandson.

Dave got an anger look on his face.

Dave: Ashleigh's been blabbing!

Kerry: She told us. Why didn't you?

Dave: Because it was NONE of your business. Besides, I tried to tell you, Dr. Weaver and you just assumed I was lying.

Kerry: When? I don't remember.

Dave: It was my last day here. I told you I needed this job. I had a kid to support. Then you said that I never mentioned about being a father before. You couldn' t even believe that worthless, useless Dr. Dave Malucci could be a father much less a grandfather, besides I never said he was my biological child- you just assumed it. Instead he's my biological grand.... What difference does it make now. Someone please get my wallet.

Jing-Mei opened up the drawer in the bureau next to the door. She started to walk towards Dave when he signaled her to stop.

Dave: Open it to the pictures.

Jing-Mei: Is this a picture of your son and his wife, DJ's parents. (_Jing-Mei starts to show it to the others in the room)_

Dave: Yes. Their wedding picture.

Abby: Your son looks like you and DJ. Very nice looking family.

Dave responds with a grim look on his face.

Carter: We know about their deaths, Dave. We're very sorry.

Dave: Thank you but it was a long time ago and I hardly knew him anyway.

Mark: (_trying to change the subject)_Why didn't you ever bring DJ by the hospital? He's a great kid. You've obviously done a wonderful job with him.

Dave: Thank you.

Carter: Yeah, he's a cute kid. He's intelligent, witty and he has your same demeanor. That may be his only downfall.

Dave: Very funny.

Carter: (_laughing_) I just get a kick out of the way he calls you poppy.

Dave: (_sarcastically)_That means alot coming from a grown man who still calls his grandma "_Gamma_".

Luka: He's got you there, Carter.

A roar of laughter comes from everyone in the room, and then DJ comes running back in. 

DJ: Sorry Poppy, I had to make a pitstop, too. Are you ready to get back to the book?

Dave: Sure. DJ, did you bring my music?

DJ: Yes, do you want me to play it?

Dave: Ask the doctors.

DJ: Doctors, can I if I play it real softly?

Kerry: I guess it will be alright as long as it isn't too loud.

DJ: Thanks.

DJ pulled out of his backpack a tape player and audio tape and placed them near Dave's bed. He put the tape in and pushed play while everyone just listened to the music that came out of it.

Jing-Mei: That's classical music. I didn't know Dave was into that. Who is that playing? Mozart? Chopin? Bach?

DJ: That's my poppy! 

Everyone said in unison: Dave!!

Dave just nodded and let his head fall to the side.

Carter: He's very good.

DJ: I know. I hope to be half as good as him when I get older. 

DJ went back to reading to Dave as the doctors checked his feeding tube, oxygen levels and IV's.

Dave: Does anyone know if Ashleigh went home to get some sleep?

Mark: I think I overheard her and Haleh say that they were going over to Doc Magoo's. I'm off now and am planning to meet Elizabeth over there after her shift. Dave, if you want her, I will tell her when I get there.

Dave: No, that's okay. Let her eat. She needs to get out of the hospital as much as possible or she'll hang around and get on my nerves.

Abby: Well, maybe we should leave the two of you alone so you can get back to your reading.

As the staff started to leave they bid Dave and DJ a goodbye and said they would be back in to check on Dave. Most of their shifts were ending and they agreed to go over to Doc Magoo's, hoping to catch Ashleigh over there and get more details about Dave.

DJ started to read again but he noticed Dave was drifting off into sleep. He removed Dave's glasses and placed them on the table next to his bed. Then he kissed his poppy on the head. DJ continued to read but was close to nodding off himself as he let out a big yawn. 

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	9. Two Years Ago

#

##Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Marianna, Colin, Jaime, Drs. Rogers and Tanner, Mr. Simmons and Mr. Rydell and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Part 9

Over at Doc Magoo's, Ashleigh and Haleh were enjoying some late dinner and conversation. Neither one of them brought up Dave. They just discussed their jobs, DJ, Doc Magoo's food---anything to avoid what was on both their minds. Some of the ER staff started to wander in and joined the twosome.

Carter: So, Ashleigh you never told us what happened to Dave after he was canned from County.

Abby: Real subtle, Carter.

Carter: Well, now that the issue is on the table, how about it?

Everyone turned and looked at Ashleigh, not trying to be so obvious. All Ashleigh wanted to do now was to dig a hole and crawl in to it. She didn't know if Dave would appreciate her telling anymore of his personal life. However, she knew how she would feel if someone started to tell her a story and left it unfinished. She took a deep breath and began to tell them about the last two years in Dave's life. She figured she and Dave had nothing to lose. This story would either make or break Dave. 

__

As Ashleigh told the story we start to flashback to the day Dave was fired at County.

*******FLASHBACK*******

Dave: Ashleigh!!!! Where the hell are you? _(slamming the door)_ Ashleigh!!!

Ashleigh: I'm right here. What is the matter?

Dave: Where's DJ?

Ashleigh: He's spending the night at Marianna's with Jaime.(_Marianna's son_)

Dave: That cold-hearted nazi dyke bitch Weaver just fired me!

Ashleigh: What for? What did you do now?

Dave: Thanks for your support and confidence in me.

Ashleigh: I'm sorry, but, you do have a way of getting into trouble and let's face it you are not one of Dr. Weaver's favorite people.

Dave: I don't know what I did to offend her.

Ashleigh: Maybe it's that way you have about prying into other people's lives like when you asked everyone what happened to her leg, or maybe all times you called her Festus, or all the practical jokes you played on her, or...

Dave: Alright, I get the point.

Ashleigh: So, getting back to the subject, why did she fire you?

Dave: I was on my break and I met this real hot paramedic and we went in the back of her rig for some fun and she caught me. But, I think that was just an excuse. She was still ticked off at me over that Marfan's case. She knew she had some responsibility in it, but the longer she threw the blame at me the less she had to accept any. She never liked me and she told me as much. 

Ashleigh: I think you're overreacting. She doesn't really hate you. You're just upset. So, what happens now?

Dave: County is not the only hospital in Chicago. I'll start looking for a new residency tomorrow. Let's just have dinner and forget about it. After I clean out my locker tomorrow, if I never see the inside of County again it will be too soon. 

All through dinner, neither Dave or Ashleigh said a word but both knew what was on each other's minds. After dinner, Dave would play the guitar or piano as he did many times. It was his way of relaxing. Something was different this time, though. Dave started hitting the wrong notes. That was totally unlike him. He could play the guitar or piano blindfolded, then again I knew he had alot on his mind. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew he did enjoy working at County and would miss it. He was definitely upset over his termination.

Ashleigh: Is something wrong, Dave?

Dave: Why do you ask? (_Rubbing his hands and fingers)_

Ashleigh: You NEVER mess up a song. Is something the matter with your hands? You keep rubbing them.

Dave: They're a little stiff. It's probably early on stage arthritis, besides it's just been a long day and I'm tired. I think I'm just going to get a shower and go to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow.

After about half and hour, Ashleigh went up to check on Dave. She caught sight of Dave coming out from the bathroom, draped only in a towel wrapped around his waist . She saw his muscular, tanned Italian skin shine in the light and remembered back to their days in Italy when they were an item. She did care for him alot and she wanted to tell him, except she was afraid of rejection if the feeling wasn't returned. She stood and watched him for a few minutes. Dave started to go into his room when he stumbled against the door. He caught himself before he fell but not the towel he had around his waist. Ashleigh ran to him.

Ashleigh: Dave, are you alright?

Dave: Yeah, I just tripped over my towel.

Ashleigh knew that was not true, because the towel fell after Dave recovered from the slip. She just stared at Dave--- ALL of Dave. Dave looked into her eyes with tears in his own over today's events. He put his arms around her and held her close to his naked body, then he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He expected to get smacked across the face, but instead, she returned the kiss. He left the towel on the floor and picked Ashleigh up and carried her to his bed. That began their new relationship.

The next morning, Marianna dropped DJ back home early. He went upstairs to his room and he saw his Nana come from the bathroom and go into his Poppy's room. He didn't think much of it at the time, only that his Nana was going to wake up Poppy. He decided to help. He ran into his Poppy's room to jump on his bed only to stop in his tracks when he saw his Nana in bed with his Poppy. He let out a big scream.

DJ: Nana! Poppy!

Both Dave and Ashleigh just about hit the ceiling at his squeal and when they realized why he yelled they just sat in the bed speechless. They weren't sure how to explain to him what went on there last night.

DJ: You guys did it, didn't you?(_pause)_ ALRIGHT!! Way to go, Poppy! (_holding his hand up for Dave to high five him, which Dave did.) _It's about time. I was wondering how long it was going to take you two to get together.

Dave: You don't mind?

DJ: No way. I've wanted this for so long. This is how it's suppose to be.

Dave and Ashleigh both took a breath, relieved that DJ was mature enough, at the age of 3, to handle this relationship. As DJ unpacked his overnight bag, Dave jumped back in the shower and Ashleigh made breakfast. Over breakfast, Dave told DJ that he lost his job at County and he had to go look for a new residency. DJ insisted on helping him with his resume.

Later that after noon, Dave was worn out going from one hospital to another filling out applications and dropping off resumes, only to be told that they will get back to him. Now he had to do what he regretted most of all---clean out his locker at County. He thought maybe he could slip in and out without anyone seeing him. He was wrong. As he put the remainder of his belongings into his backpack, obviously upset, but trying to hide it, his least favorite person walked in. He wanted so much to finish telling Kerry off but instead he realized that she wasn't worth it and just stared her down saying nothing.

After about a week of residency hunting and coming up empty, Dave started calling the hospitals back. They all told him the same thing. We reviewed your application and resume and called your last place of employment. We asked for Dr. Mark Greene, who you listed as your supervisor and ER attending. He was unavailable so we spoke with the other attending. Dave knew what this meant--Kerry. He knew she gave him a _sparkling recommendation, _especially when they mentioned she brought up the Marfan's case. He was definitely blackballed because of Kerry. Fortunately, fate was on his side. A friend tipped him off that a doc-in-the-box clinic was looking for a rent-a-doc. If he got it, he would work on call and covering for vacationing doctors and during call outs. That seemed great to Dave. His friend set up an interview with the clinic head for him. Dave, willing to work any shift was given a chance. Dave knew his attitude had to improve. This was his only hope of getting back into a residency. He needed another person to use as a reference instead of having to rely on County.

After two weeks at the clinic, Dave was making a great impression on his supervisors. They liked him and he was enjoying it but it didn't pay as much as a residency would. He needed the money to help pay the bills because Ashleigh's job as a paralegal wasn't enough. Between the two of them, they just managed to pay the bills, put food on the table, health insurance and DJ's clothing bills. Thank god they had such an understanding grandson. DJ never asked for anything. Dave and Ashleigh were able to give him a nice home, food and nice clothes. He didn't have fancy, expensive toys or designer clothes like his friends. It didn't matter to him, but, it did to most of his friends. They didn't want to play with him. He still had some friends who liked him for who he was and not what he had. The only thing he ever wanted was to go home--visit Italy. Both Dave and Ashleigh wanted to be able to give that to him, too. It was just not in their budget. Dave said no matter what it took he would get the money and take DJ there for his fourth birthday. So Dave worked every shift at the clinic he could. He even volunteered at other clinics. When he couldn't get work as a doctor he would work part-time bartending or driving a taxi. Sometimes he was away from home for days, working as many as 48 hours straight. After about three months, Dave had the money to take DJ to Italy. He planned on telling him at dinner that night. 

At dinner, the conversation was all about Italy. DJ was so excited. He couldn't wait for his birthday in five months to go. Dave said he was happy to give it to him. As dinner came near an end, Dave told DJ to get their Shakespeare book and he would read to him for awhile. DJ sprung to his feet in such excitement as Ashleigh cleared the table. Dave sat back in his chair, let out a big burp and stood up. Just as quickly as Dave stood, he fell to the floor. His legs just popped out from under him. Both DJ and Ashleigh ran to Dave's aid.

DJ: Are you alright, poppy?

Dave: Yeah I'm fine.

Ashleigh: What happened?

Dave: I'm just tired from working so hard at the clinic and my other jobs. My legs are starting to feel it.

Ashleigh and DJ helped Dave to his feet and got him to the chair in the living room. DJ got their book and handed it to Dave. Dave opened it to the second act in Hamlet and started to read when he stopped all of the sudden. Ashleigh noticed Dave was rubbing his eyes and forcing the book closer to face.

Ashleigh: Is there a problem, Dave?

Dave: I'm more tired than I thought. The words are starting to run together. 

DJ: Poppy, if you're tired we can skip the story and you go to bed.

Dave: Thanks DJ. I'll make it up to you. Promise. (_pause_) Goodnight, guys.

DJ and Ashleigh: Goodnight.

The next few days , Ashleigh noticed Dave was out of breath alot. He just explained it by saying he's been playing with DJ more than usual and it was hard keeping up with such a rambunctious 3 year old. At the end of the week, Dave was looking forward to having the weekend off, so he could spend it with Ashleigh and DJ. Things didn't turn out that way, though. 

Ashleigh: (_picking up the phone)_ Hello. This is Simmons and Rydell Attorneys at Law. Ashleigh speaking. How may I help you?

Voice on other end of phone: Hello. Are you Ashleigh Patella?

Ashleigh: Yes I am. Who is this?

Voice: I'm sorry. This is Dr. Rogers at the Northeastern Medical Clinic. Do you know a Dr. Malucci?

Ashleigh: Yes, he's my boyfriend.

Dr. Rogers: Ms. Patella, there is a problem here. Could you please come to the clinic as soon as possible?

Ashleigh: Is something wrong with Dave?

Dr. Rogers: I rather speak with you in person.

Ashleigh: Please. I need to know. Is Dave okay?

Dr. Rogers: He's had a grand mal seizure. We were able to stop it, but we can't determine what brought it on. Dave is going to need some tests done that we just can't do here at the clinic. I'm arranging to have him transferred to a hospital to have the tests done. He's requested to go to Mercy.

Ashleigh: Then send him there. I'll go straight there. Tell him I will meet him at the hospital.

Dr. Rogers: I will. Goodbye.

Ashleigh: Goodbye. (_shakingly hangs up the phone) _Mr. Simmons, Mr. Rydell! I need to leave. My boyfriend is in the hospital.

Mr. Simmons: Dave? What's wrong?

Ashleigh: He had a seizure. I'm sure it's nothing serious, probably overworked. I need to be with him, though. 

Mr. Rydell: Of course. Are you going to be alright to drive?

Ashleigh: I think so.

Mr. Rydell: Never mind. I'll drive you. What hospital did they take him to?

Ashleigh: Mercy.

Mr. Rydell drove Ashleigh to Mercy, neither of them said a word. He could tell that she was really scared. He wanted to say something to calm her and put her at ease, but he was never comfortable in situations like this. He thought it best if he didn't say anything. 

Once at the hospital, Mr. Rydell walked Ashleigh to the admit desk in the ER. She asked the nurse if Dave was brought in. The nurse took her to where Dave was. 

Mr. Rydell: I see you are in good hands now, Ashleigh. I have to get back to the office. He's going to be fine. Goodbye.

Ashleigh: Thank you, Mr. Rydell for everything. Goodbye.

Ashleigh was lead into the neurology department and introduced to Dave's treating physician, Dr. Tanner.

Dr. Tanner: Ashleigh Patella? Dr. Rogers said you would be here. I am Dr. Tanner. I was briefed on Dr. Malucci's condition by Dr. Rogers. 

Ashleigh: Can I please see him now?

Dr. Tanner: We haven't been able to find a cause for his seizure, so I want to run some tests on him, such as an MRI, Pet scan, CT and EMG. This is going to take awhile, if you would like to go home we will call you when they're done. Dr. Malucci will have to stay overnight for observation.

Ashleigh: I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave him.

Dr. Tanner: You are welcome to wait in the waiting area and I will come get you when the tests are done.

Ashleigh: Fine. I have a phone call to make.

Dr. Tanner showed Ashleigh to the phone. She called Dave's sister, Marianna, but managed to reach Marianna's husband, Colin. She explained to him what happened and he agreed to pick DJ up at school and bring him to their house. Colin, was able to reach Marianna and tell her. She met Ashleigh at the hospital and both waited for Dave to be brought back up to his room.

After two and a half hours, Dr. Tanner appeared to the women. 

Dr. Tanner: Ladies, Dr. Malucci is back in his room now. He's really tired but you can go in with him. I put a rush on his test results and will be in when I have them.

Ashleigh and Marianna went in Dave's room. He was sleeping. It was obvious that the tests took alot out of him. He had oxygen tubes up his nose, an IV in his left arm, a pulse ox on his right finger and a bandage on his head from when he hit it on the floor during the seizure. They moved two chairs near his bed trying to be as quiet as possible, not to wake him. An hour later, Dave started to wake up. 

Ashleigh: What happened, sweetheart?

Marianna: Yeah, big brother. What's going on?

Dave: It's no big deal. They blew this whole thing out of proportion. I've just been pushing myself too hard is all.

Ashleigh: That's what I thought, but...

Then she and Marianna both noticed at the same time the bandage on Dave's left hand.

Marianna: Dave, what happened to your hand? Did you do that during your seizure?

Dave: No, I cut my hand with a scalpel about an hour before I had the seizure. Where's DJ?

Ashleigh: He's with Colin. I told Colin not to say anything to him about this. I don't want to upset him if there's no reason to. And if there is, I will tell him myself.

Dave: There's nothing to tell him. I'm fine.

Just then the door to Dave's room opened and Dr. Tanner walked in with a grim look on his face.

Dr. Tanner: Dr. Malucci, I have the results of your tests.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	10. The Flashback Continues

#

###Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Marianna, Colin, Jaime, Dr. Rogers, Dr. Tanner, Dr. Collins and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Part 10

__

The flashback continues one and a half years ago in Dave's hospital room.

Dave: Well, let's have it, doc.

Dr. Tanner: Ladies, if you will excuse us now.

Dave: No, it's okay. I want them to hear how mistaken they were about something being wrong with me. Then they can relax.

Dr. Tanner: As you wish, Dr. Malucci. 

The ladies sat back in their chairs. Ashleigh held Dave's hand as Marianna started biting her nails when they saw the look on Dr. Tanner's face.

Dr. Tanner: This isn't going to be easy. It's not good news. I've reviewed your test results over and over. I've even had several other doctors consult. They all agree. 

Dave: Agree? On what?

Dr. Tanner: Dave, you have A.L.S.

The news hit Dave like a bullet. He was barely able to contain his anguish but knew he had to be strong for his family. He knew men don't cry and there was no way he was going to in front of his girl and his sister, despite the death sentence that was just handed him.

Ashleigh: What is A.L.S.?

Dave: **A**myotrophic **L**ateral **S**clerosis.

Marianna: I never heard of it.

Dave: Sure, you have. You probably know it better as Lou Gehrig's Disease.

Ashleigh: That's impossible. That's fata...

Ashleigh and Marianna looked at each other, then at Dave. They saw the devastating expression on his face and knew how serious this was. Both of them fought to hide back their hysteria. Marianna crossed herself and started praying in Italian.

Ashleigh: (_with tears in her eyes_) Dear God! Dave is too young for that, isn't he?

Dr. Tanner: True, the disease is more common in middle-aged and older adults. It is very rare to see it at this early age, but it does happen.

Ashleigh: So Dr. Tanner, what is going to happen now?

Dr. Tanner: I don't know how much you know about the disease, maybe Dave can fill you in on the details.

Dave: Please, Dr. Tanner, I rather you do it. I'm still trying to take the news in.

Dr. Tanner: Very well. The disease is a progressive wasting away of nerve cells in the brain and spinal column. It effects mobility, speech, swallowing, breathing and in some patients their vision starts failing.

Ashleigh: That would explain why you've been falling down alot lately, having blurred vision, been out of breath and stiff fingers, Dave. He kept saying it was because he was tired, but I just knew there was something else wrong with him.

Dr. Tanner: Well, in a way, it probably had alot to do with him being tired. The muscles become weak and stiffen and it takes alot of effort just to make simple movements.

Marianna: How long did Dave have this? Could we have caught it early on?

Dr. Tanner: This is probably something Dave carried around with him his entire life. Maybe we could have caught it earlier on, but there was very little that we could do. A.L.S. is a very difficult disease to detect and there is no cure.

Marianna: Why didn't we know about it sooner?

Dr. Tanner: Dave, has probably been showing some symptoms for a long time and dismissed them as just being, uncoordinated, awkward, clumsy. As the disease progressed the signs became more apparent.

Dave: So, how long do I have left?

Dr. Tanner: The disease is at an advance stage now, so best case scenario---a year.

Dave: Worst case scenario?

Dr. Tanner: Maybe 3-4 months--no longer than 6 months.

Ashleigh: I can't believe this is happening. Dave was fine yesterday and now you'll telling me he's going to die. 

Dr. Tanner: I am very sorry. This is the part of my job I hate.

Marianna: What can we expect to come?

Dr. Tanner: During some of the tests, I noticed several healed over broken bones and some unhealed fractures mostly around his spine. Dave, were you susceptible to alot of injuries as a young boy?

Dave: Yes, courtesy of my dad. He had a very bad temper and when things didn't go his way he kinda got a little physical with me.

Dr. Tanner: A LITTLE physical! Anyway, this disease tends to strike weakened, damaged and vulnerable areas of the body. It's attacking your spinal cord which is why you have been having such a hard time standing and walking.

Ashleigh: What can we do about that?

Dr. Tanner: There is one option, but it's only temporary. I'm afraid that eventually Dave will wind up in a wheelchair, and that's only the beginning. His vision will get worse, breathing ,swallowing and talking will be harder.

Marianna: What is the one option?

Dave: Can't we talk about this later. I'm really tired now. I would like to get some sleep. Besides, you guys need to get home. I'm sure, Colin, Jamie and DJ are wondering what is going on. Please don't say anything about this to DJ. I want to be there when we tell him.

Ashleigh: Alright, how long will he have to be in here, doctor?

Dr. Tanner: I could probably discharge him tomorrow afternoon, barring any complications.

Ashleigh and Marianna said their goodbyes to Dave and Dr. Tanner walked them out. After they left, Dr. Tanner walked back into the room to check some of Dave's vitals before he went to sleep. Dave couldn't help but notice before the door shut Ashleigh and Marianna fall into each others' arms and start crying.

The next day when Dave and Ashleigh arrived home after Dave was discharged, they confronted DJ and explained Dave's illness to him.

DJ: Don't worry Poppy. Nana and I will help you get better.

Dave: DJ, there's no cure. I'm not going to get better. The disease is fatal.

DJ: The disease has never gone up against a Malucci before.

Ashleigh: DJ, go get washed up for lunch now.

DJ: But I wasn't done practicing on my keyboard yet.

Ashleigh: Now DJ!

DJ: Yes Nana.

Dave was deep in thought and Ashleigh was wondering what was going through his mind right now. Dave waited until DJ left the room and the sound of the bathroom door brought him out of his thoughts.

Ashleigh: Dave, are you alright?

Dave: Yeah, I'm fine. Ashleigh I need to talk to you.(_pause)_ I'm moving out of the house.

Ashleigh: What are you talking about, Dave?

Dave: My voice hasn't gone yet. You heard me. I'm moving out.

Ashleigh:(_whining) _Why, Dave, why?

Dave: This disease is debilitating. I don't want either you or DJ to be around me when I get worse, especially near the end. I love you guys too much to let you see me like that. This is best.

Ashleigh: Best for who. DJ and me? Or best for you, Dave. Because your stubborn male pride can't cope with having to depend on others. It's okay to ask for help. We all have to some time. There's nothing to be ashamed of. 

Dave: You don't understand. I can't subject you or DJ to having to deal with a busted down cripple. You deserve better than that. How is DJ going to feel when he sees his poppy as an invalid. I won't be able to walk, talk, see, feed myself or breathe on my own.

Ashleigh: Do you really think that stuff matters to us. You are the one that matters. If we wanted to have a guy around just because he could do all those things, we could just pick one out of the phone book. We want you. Aren't you always the one who stressed to DJ that it's more important who a person is on the inside than who they are on the outside?

Dave: Yeah, bu...(_Ashleigh put her hand on Dave's mouth to silence him)_

Ashleigh: Fine. If this is what you want than you are going to be the one to tell DJ and break his little heart. After all, you're his hero. He looks up to you and he loves you so much. This news will destroy him.

Dave: MRMRMRM.......(_trying to speak through Ashleigh's hand)_

Ashleigh: What?

Dave rolls his eyes at her. She gets the message and removes her hand before he pushes it down himself.

Ashleigh: Sorry, Dave. It's just I want you to know how dumb it is for us to break up now when you're going to need your family more than ever.

Dave: (_regretfully)_ You win. But if I see that this is affecting DJ emotionally or you for that matter, I'm out of here.

Ashleigh: Deal. 

DJ: (_banging his knife and fork on the table) _It's nice when some people can go on talking, while others are starving.

Dave: We better get to our boy before he starts eating through the table. 

By the end of the week, Ashleigh noticed Dave was starting to drag his left foot as he walked. He was using furniture to stabilize and get himself around. His breathing became more erratic and he was starting to bump into objects. Dave insisted on going to work everyday. That Monday morning, Dave was getting on his bike to ride it to work when Ashleigh and DJ heard a crash. They ran outside and saw Dave on the ground. DJ put the bike back in the garage and Ashleigh helped Dave to his feet. Dave leaned on her as he limped towards the house. 

Dave: Ashleigh, I want you to put an ad in the paper to sell my bike. I'm not going to be able to ride it anymore.

Ashleigh: Don't you want to save it for DJ?

Dave: No. It will be a long time before DJ will be able to ride it. Besides, I paid $300 for that bike. I know we won't get half that amount for it, but anything will help. We need the money right now. Whatever we get for it could buy food, pay a bill or buy DJ some new clothes.

Ashleigh didn't know it at the time, but Dave was way ahead of everyone else. They say when a person knows they're going to die, they react in several different ways. Some talk about death, some withdraw, others give away their personal possessions---but all start letting go of the physical world around them and start turning inward to the soul.

Ashleigh drove DJ to school and Dave to the clinic, but not to work as a doctor--as a patient. He needed to be treated for his fall. Dr. Rogers, who was well aware of Dave's condition, was his doctor. He ran some tests and took some x-rays. He came back into Dave's cubicle and confronted Dave and Ashleigh with the results.

Dr. Rogers: Well, there's no break. But there is extensive swelling around his spinal cord and muscle weakness in his lower half of his body. Dave, you simply can not go on like this. You need a wheelchair.

Dave: NO!!!!

Ashleigh: The doctor over at Mercy said there was one option we should look into, albeit only temporary. What is it?

Dr. Rogers: Yes, I know about that one option. I spoke to Dr. Tanner after he examined Dave the day Dave was brought in after he had his seizure. We could fit Dave with leg braces and crutches. That will help him get around a little easier but he is going to have to start facing reality and knowing his limits. That's why I'm cutting his shifts here at the clinic.

Dave: NO!!! You can't do that Dr. Rogers. I need this job. I have a kid to support. 

__

This line sounded all too familiar to Dave.

Dr. Rogers: Dave, I'm not firing you. I just think you need to cut back. You are working way too hard now. You're stressing yourself.

Dave: I can handle it. I've failed at one job, I can't screw this one up, too.

Dr. Rogers: Tell you what, Dave. I'll make a deal with you. If you promise to use your braces and crutches then I won't cut your shift. But if I see that you can't handle your share of the workload, your hours will be cut.

Dave: Fair enough. Deal.

Ashleigh: It's hell having alternatives thrown back at you, isn't it, Dave?(_Thinking about their conversation they had a week ago, when Dave wanted to break up with her.)_

Dr. Rogers: I'm also arranging for you to go up to see an ophthalmologist. I've noticed you've been squinting alot and burying your face in books to read them.

Ashleigh: He's been banging into a lot of things lately and having bad headaches, too.

Dave: Ashleigh, please!

Dr. Rogers: Dave, it's part of the agreement to keep your hours.

Dave stubbornly agreed. Dr. Rogers got Dave his braces and crutches and he and Ashleigh went up to ophthalmology. The doctor placed a penlight in front of Dave's eyes and had him follow the light. Then he dilated Dave's eyes and looked inside of them. Finally he had Dave look through the viewfinder. When Dave couldn't read the easiest lines on the eye chart, the doctor was ready to make a diagnosis.

Dr. Collins: Dave, have you ever had an injury to your eyes?

Dave: About 3 years ago, I was maced at close range by a patient. Long story.

Dr. Collins: Well, the muscles in your eyes are seriously damaged and the mace probably weakened them more than it would have to healthy eye muscles.

Ashleigh: So now what? Are you saying that Dave is going blind?

Dr. Collins: Slowly. He does have some of his vision left but it is being compromised by all the straining and squinting he's been doing.

Ashleigh: What do we do now?

Dave: Hello! I'm still in the room here. You can talk to me. 

Dr. Collins: Sorry, Dave. I'm going to write you a prescription for some glasses. You need to wear them all the time. That will lessen your eye strain and preserve your sight longer.

Dave: Wow! You know what I use to call guys who wore glasses. Me a four-eyed gimp. Now I know the pain of being Dr. Weaver. No way!

Dr. Collins: Before you even think to ask. Yes, I am obligated to tell Dr. Rogers about this exam. I'm sure he's going to make you follow my orders.

Ashleigh: I'll be sure he does. If I have to superglue his glasses to his face---HE WILL WEAR THEM.

Later that day, DJ arrived home. The first thing he wanted to know was if his poppy was okay. Dave came limping into the other room on his crutches wearing his glasses.

DJ: Poppy, are you okay?

Dave: Sure. It's going to take more than a fall on the ground to damage this body.

DJ: I'm glad. I was worried about you all day.

Dave was waiting for DJ to mention _his _new look, but DJ never said a word. Dave instigated.

Dave: DJ, don't you notice something different about me?

DJ: Yeah, your wearing glasses, braces and are on crutches. So what?

Dave: Well, don't you want to know why?

DJ: No. I figure if you want to tell me, you will. But it really doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay.

Dave lived up to his agreement with Dr. Rogers and as per agreement Dr. Rogers kept Dave at his regular hours. He went to work everyday, but after about six weeks Dave's leg muscles became even more rigid. They were weak and no longer supported his weight, even with his braces on. One day at work, Dave grabbed for his crutches and realized he couldn't feel or move his legs. Dave panicked. He had Dr. Rogers paged and was taken into an exam room. One of the nurses called Ashleigh. When she arrived, she and Dave were given the news they tried to avoid hearing for a long time. Tests reveal that the A.L.S. hit Dave's spinal cord hard. It's left Dave completely paralyzed from the middle of his back down.

Dave: I thought this disease just weakened the muscles, not paralyze them. I didn't know I could lose feeling in my legs.

Dr. Rogers: Normally it doesn't paralyze the patient. However, your spinal area was damaged and like any disease it attacked your vulnerable spot. I'm sorry Dave. Like it or not, now you have no choice. 

Two months, after diagnosis, Dave was confined to a wheelchair. Dave still continued to work. But all his colleagues, as well as Ashleigh noticed that Dave's words weren't coming as easily as they usually did. His speech started slurring, his words were getting mixed up and sometimes he'd open his mouth to talk and nothing would come out. Dave brought all the books and videos he could on sign language and he, DJ and Ashleigh started to learn to sign. 

DJ's fourth birthday was in one week and both Dave and Ashleigh knew that Dave was not going to be able to make the trip. They broke the news to DJ. Even though, he said he understood he was still disappointed. Dave hated this disease and what if was doing to him. It was not only destroying his life but DJ's and Ashleigh's as well. They did manage to throw DJ a small party and he seemed to enjoy it. Dave got DJ a tape recorder so he can record his keyboard practice. Every night for the next week, he and DJ would be in the living room recording.

Dave: DJ-playing Mozart "Minuetto Allegretto"- Take 1.

Those tape recordings that week will have to last a lifetime. That Saturday, when Dave woke up he was unable to speak a word. It was like a case of laryngitis but for Dave it was permanent. He could make sounds but no words let alone form sentences. He's grateful he had the foresight to learn sign language because it definitely came in handy now.

Dave was coming to the realization that his time was running out and he decided to bide his time doing the things he enjoyed. Since hockey was out of the question, he would play his guitar or piano. One night after supper, he was at the piano when he couldn't get his fingers to move across the keyboard. He started getting frustrated and kept banging on the keys. Ashleigh and DJ came running in, just in time to see Dave throw his metronome across the room. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

Dave signs: (_crying) _I'm sorry Ashleigh. I tried to be strong for you and DJ, but I can't any longer. I'm scared. I don't want to die.

Ashleigh: If anyone has a right to fall apart, it's you.

DJ: We're scared too, poppy. We want you around for a long time.

All three held each other finally for the first time able to show their real fears and feelings over this horrible disease that was taking one of them away.

Almost a year later, it was Dave's 34th birthday and he, DJ and Ashleigh were having a small family party at Marianna's house. When Marianna brought out the cake, everyone started to sing to Dave. Before he blew out the candles, he looked around at his family and thought about his wish. Once he had it, he tried to blow out the candles but he didn't have enough air in him to do it. So DJ did and everyone helped him. Dave's wish was for his family to be taken good care of after he was gone. He knew deep down he wasn't going to see another birthday. Marianna cut the cake but Dave just pushed it aside. He was having trouble swallowing and was afraid he would choke on it. He wasn't eating very much and everyone noticed his enormous weight loss. The side effects from his medication made him throw up a lot when he did eat. They tried IV's but his veins were so sclerosed that they were ready to collapse. Dave didn't even want to discuss a feeding tube. He turned a deaf ear to it everytime the subject was brought up. 

Colin and Marianna gave Dave a computer with a voice module on it. Dave would just type on it and it would talk for him. They knew he would be able to use it now since Dave couldn't move his fingers to sign. They had a devise made up to put on Dave's hand with a prong so he could strike the keys without using his fingers. Dave was now wearing braces on his arms to steady them. He could still lift his arms up and grab things between his wrists.

While everyone was laughing and having a good time they weren't prepared for what happened next. Dave started gasping for air. He was turning blue when the ambulance arrived. They took him to Mercy. By the time he got there he was in respiratory arrest. He had double pneumonia and both his lungs collapsed. They put in two chest tubes. The doctor insisted he go on a ventilator. Dave up and out refused. The doctor assured Dave that this was his only way of buying time. Ashleigh reminded him that DJ's fifth birthday was coming up and DJ would be so disappointed if he weren't around for it. Dave reluctantly agreed. But a week after DJ's birthday, Dave was recovering enough and made it clear he wanted off the respirator. His doctor took him off and Dave swore he was never going back on it again. 

When Dave was no longer able to hold a pen steady between his wrists to fill out his charts or write prescriptions, he knew it was time to stop working. After he lost all function of his hands and couldn't push himself around in the wheelchair, Ashleigh got him an electric one. He said that was the first step to total helplessness. A step(_ no pun intended)_ he wasn't willing to take. He only used the chair once or twice. He retreated to bed and that's where he stayed. Occasionally, his clinic co-workers and hockey buddies will stop in to see him. As he started deteriorating, he requested no visitors. He was still upset that his family had to see him in that condition. 

Knowing that the end was coming quickly, Dave's doctors arranged for hospice to intervene. That's when they met Nancy. She arranged to have a hospital bed put down in the living room, have Dave's medicine delivered to the house and brought in oxygen tanks since Dave was now breathing on direct oxygen all the time.

*******End of FLASHBACK*********

Ashleigh realized what time it was and she had to get DJ home, she headed back to the ER with several of the ER staff behind her. They wanted to check on Dave before they went home for the night. When they went into the room, they saw DJ with his head down on the bed next to Dave. Both were fast asleep.

Everyone in unison: Awwww!!! How cute is that.

Luka picked DJ up and carried him to Ashleigh's car. DJ fell asleep on top of the Shakespeare book so Luka was careful not to wake him as he peeled the pages away from DJ's face. The doctors checked on Dave's vitals one last time and then left only to return again in the morning.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	11. Living Will

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Marianna, Mr. Simpson, Judge Brady and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Any talking being done by Dave is via a talking computer.

Part 11

The next morning, Ashleigh was having a hard time getting DJ off to school.

Ashleigh: DJ, you've been in that bathroom for over half an hour. I hope that means you're ready for school.

DJ: I told you Nana, I'm not going to school today.

Ashleigh: Yes, you are!

DJ: No, I'm not! I'm going to the hospital with you. I want to see poppy.

Ashleigh: Alright DJ. Then poppy is going to want to know why you're not in school.

DJ: I'll tell him that I wanted to be with him.

Ashleigh: No good.

DJ: Why not?

Ashleigh: Because you promised him you were going to be a doctor when you grow up. In order to be a doctor, you need to go to school. If you skip school, Poppy's going to think you broke your promise to him. You know how sacred a promise is to a Malucci. You don't want to hurt him, do you?

DJ: No. Then what should I tell him?

Ashleigh: I think you should just go to school and I'll have Nancy pick you up afterwards and bring you over, okay. Poppy's still going to be there.

DJ: You don't know that for sure. What if he isn't? 

Ashleigh: Is that what you're worried about? That you're poppy will die while you're at school.

DJ nods with tears in his eyes. 

Ashleigh: Come here, baby.

Ashleigh runs over and picks the upset little boy up in her arms and comforts him.

Ashleigh: If you go to school today, I'll see if I can work something out with your teachers so you can stay with your poppy and still do your school work. What do you say?

DJ:(_ gulps)_ I'll go along with that.(_wipes his eyes)_

Ashleigh: Well then you better get into the car so we can get on our way and you won't be late.

After dropping DJ off at school, Ashleigh arrives at the hospital to visit Dave. Randi stops her at the desk and tells her that Dave went down for some tests. Dr. Greene left word that she can wait in the lounge until he's brought up. Ashleigh enters the lounge and is confronted by several staffers on break. 

Ashleigh: Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.

Haleh: No girl, come over and sit down.

Chuny: We were just talking about some of the stunts Dave pulled when he worked here. He certainly kept Dr. Weaver on her toes and off all the rest of our backs. 

Yosh: Yeah, until she up and fired him. She no longer had Dave to pick on so the nurses were the next to take the heat.

Elizabeth: Ashleigh, help yourself to some coffee and donuts.

Ashleigh: Thank you. I had a hard time getting DJ off to school this morning so I missed breakfast. He didn't want to go. I've never seen him like that before. He usually loves to go to kindergarten.

Jing-Mei: Maybe it's everything going on with Dave. It's hard on all of us, seeing Dave like that. It's got to be devastating for a little boy.

Ashleigh: Especially one that is so close to his poppy like he is to Dave.

Haleh: Not to change the subject, but, Ashleigh if DJ is so smart and he obviously is, then why is he still only in kindergarten?

Ashleigh: That was Dave's idea. Once the school discovered DJ's high I.Q. they were going to advance him a couple of grades. Dave wouldn't allow it. He wanted DJ to go through school at a normal pace and not be pushed through the system, like he was. Dave knew a few of times he should have been left back and wasn't. He says if he was maybe he wouldn't have turned out the mess that he is today. I keep telling him he is not a mess, but he doesn't believe it. You might disagree with me and that's alright cause everyone has their own opinion, but Dave was a good doctor. I wouldn't have trusted another doctor with DJ's care, no offense. When Dave started getting sick and knew he wasn't able to give DJ the proper medical care, we got him his own pediatrician. But I double checked everything the doctor said with Dave.

Elizabeth: Ashleigh, I noticed that Dave has the remains of small bruise on his cheek. I saw it when I operated on him. What happened?

Ashleigh: Before Dave was catheterized, Marianna and I were bringing him back from the bathroom. We lifted him up out of his wheelchair and put him in his bed, a few months ago we couldn't have done that, but, now since he weighed just a little more than DJ it was easy. Anyway, Nancy was picking DJ up from school and Marianna was cooking dinner for us, spaghetti, DJ's favorite. She left a pot boiling on the stove and went to get it. Then the phone rang and I went to answer it. Neither one of us put the guardrail up on Dave's bed, I only had my back turned for a second. I guess, Dave had a muscle spasm or seizure that propelled him out of the bed. He was on the floor when I got to him. He apparently hit his jaw on the nightstand next to his bed. I took him to Mercy. His doctor said there was a small hairline fracture in his jaw. Easily fixed by wiring the jaw shut. Problem was it meant anesthetizing Dave. The doctor was worrying about putting Dave under a general anesthetic in his delicate condition. He said if I just keep an ice pack on it until the swelling goes down, and since Dave didn't talk or eat very much anymore, the jaw would stay immobilized and heal on it's own.

Mark: I'll make sure we get an ice pack for him.

Ashleigh: Thank you.

Just then the lounge door flew open and Lydia ran in.

Lydia: Dr. Malucci's sats are dropping.

Everyone jumped to their feet and ran into Dave's room. Ashleigh thought this was the end and DJ knew it. That's why he was so insistent on coming today. If Dave dies and DJ is at school, Ashleigh didn't know how she would forgive herself.

Inside Dave's room, Kerry, Malik, Luka and Abby were already working on their fallen ex-colleague.

Mark: What happened to him?

Kerry: He's had a grand mal seizure, double pneumo-thorax.

Mark: Vitals?

Malik: Pulse- 58; BP- 80/60; Respiration- 8

Luka: Chest tubes in place. Give him 100cc Dilantin. We have to get the seizure under control.

Within minutes of receiving the Dilantin through his IV, Dave stopped convulsing and settled down. They got his heart rate under a steady rhythm and his blood pressure was going up, but, he was in severe respiratory arrest. He was no longer able to breathe on his own. Dave regained consciousness and stared at Ashleigh with tears in his eyes thinking that this was the end.

Ashleigh: It's alright, baby. I'm right here. (_holding his hand)_

Carter came rushing through the doors and saw Luka bagging Dave.

Carter: Is there anything I can do?

Kerry: Yeah, Carter, prepare an intubation tray.

Both Dave and Ashleigh's eyes nearly popped out and Dave kept shaking his head. NO! NO!

Ashleigh: Dr. Weaver, you can't do that! He doesn't want it. Can't you see that?

Mark: Ashleigh, does Dave have a DNR on his medical record.

Ashleigh: No. We didn't think it would be necessary since he has a living will made up.

Mark: A living will?

Ashleigh: Yes, it's at the lawyer's. It was misplaced in a box of files that was going to be moved to a new office and never notarized. We found it but it still has to be signed off by a notary public. 

Luka: But, he definitely has one, then.

Ashleigh: Legally no, but...

Kerry: TUBE HIM!!!

Ashleigh: Please don't. I promised him.

Kerry: There is no standing DNR on his file.

Ashleigh: So, I'll put one on there now.

Kerry: You can't. Your not legally married to him.

Ashleigh: Then Dave can give the okay.

Kerry: Dave is in no condition to do that.

Ashleigh: He's lucid. His mind still functions as well as it always has. He knows what he wants.

Kerry: Only a blood relative can put a DNR on a patient.

Ashleigh: What about DJ? He's a blood relative.

Kerry: DJ isn't here, besides he's a minor. Where's Dave's sister?

Ashleigh: She still hasn't gotten back from Italy yet, but I'm going to try to reach her.

Carter started to intubate Dave and he resisted. Even though he had very limited use of his hands and could barely move, Dave fought the tube with all his strength that he had left.

Kerry: Give him some Versed. We're going to have to paralyze him. Malik, get some soft restraints.

Malik looked at Kerry and shook his head in disbelief.

Kerry: Go, Malik!

As Malik and Haleh started to tie Dave down, Lydia led Ashleigh out of the room. Ashleigh walked outside the hospital and tried to contact Marianna on her cell phone.

About 20 minutes later, Kerry walked out of Dave's room and saw Ashleigh on a bench nearby, being comforted by the other ER staff.

Kerry: Were you able to reach Dave's sister?

Ashleigh: (_giving Kerry a disgusted look)_ Yes, but the only flight she could get from Italy on short notice has a layover in California. She's there waiting for her connecting flight to O'Hare. How could you do that to him? You knew that is not what he wanted but you did exactly what YOU wanted.

Kerry: I have an obligation to my patient. He wasn't able to breathe and I was compelled to help him. The law is on my side. Until his sister arrives, there's nothing else that you can do for him, but be there for him.

Ashleigh: You know everyone, when Dave came home 2 years ago after you fired him he told me what happened. He said you didn't like him and he called you a nazi dyke. I told him he was exaggerating. You both were upset and said things you didn't mean. But I was wrong, you really do hate him. If you didn't, you wouldn't have done this to him. You wouldn't have deliberately defied his wishes. You can play the great savior if you want Dr. Weaver, but, it's all for nothing. Dave is dying and you can keep pretending as if keeping him on those machines are going to make a difference, but Dave is still... going.... to die and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Dave was right about you, Kerry, you are cold- hearted. Dr. Greene, can I please go to him now?

Mark: He's just coming out of the Versed and will probably be a little groggy, but yes, you can go in.

Ashleigh: Thank you. Excuse me, everyone.

Kerry is met with numerous disagreeing faces and angered looks as Ashleigh pushes by her and heads into Dave's room. She can't help but follow her back into Dave's room. Ashleigh walks over to Dave's bedside. Dave is barely conscious, has an ice pack on his jaw, the tube taped in his mouth and his hands in restraints.

Ashleigh: Hi, baby. How you doing?

Dave starts to groan and murmur trying to speak and starts thrashing in the bed.

Ashleigh: Look, can you at least take the restraints off him. He can't use his computer if he's tied up.

Kerry: I can't do that. 

Ashleigh: Why not?

Kerry: If I untie him, he'll pull out the respirator tube.

Ashleigh: He can barely lift his arms, let alone pull out a tube.

Kerry: If there's a way to do it, trust me, Malucci will find it.

Dave starts murmuring again.

Ashleigh: I know baby. I'm going to call our lawyer and get a court order to have that machine removed.

Dave continues to thrash and struggle in the bed and shoots a dirty look over at Kerry.

Ashleigh: Dave, wants you to leave. You're upsetting him. If you do care anything about him, you'll leave us alone.

Kerry leaves the room while Ashleigh tries to calm Dave down. When Dave falls back to sleep, Ashleigh tiptoes out of the room and outside the hospital to phone their lawyer.

Mr. Simmons, Ashleigh's boss and their lawyer said he will call the judge and arrange a meeting. Kerry, who knows Ashleigh is serious about her threat heads down to the courthouse to defend her decision. About 2 hours later, Kerry and Ashleigh meet outside Hon. Judge Brady's chambers. Neither says a word to the other while they wait. Mr. Simmons arrives and starts to talk to Ashleigh when Marianna shows up.

To be continued. Please read and review


	12. The Court Hearing

#

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Marianna, Mr. Simmons, Judge Brady and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Any talking being done by Dave is via a talking computer.

Part 12

At the courthouse, Ashleigh and Mr. Simmons explain to Marianna about Dr. Weaver defying Dave's wishes and placed him on a ventilator. Kerry, who is standing nearby, can't help but overhear. Ready to come to her own defense, she immediately backs off when the door opens and the bailiff asks everyone into the judge's chambers.

Judge Brady: Please be seated and let's get on with this.

Mr. Simmons: Your honor, my client Dr. Dave Malucci has A.L.S. He is end-stage and has requested that he not be put on a machine and no heroic measures be taken to sustain his life.

Kerry: Your honor, I am Dr. Kerry Weaver, chief attendant at County General Hospital. Dr. Malucci went into severe respiratory arrest. He was unable to breathe on his own, I was well in the right to make a medical call. 

Judge Brady: Did Dr. Malucci state in writing his wish not to be placed on life support.

Ashleigh: Your honor, I'm Ashleigh Patella. Dave is my boyfriend. A few months ago, Dave went into respiratory distress and was placed on a ventilator. Once his condition improved and he was removed from the machine, he swore he would never go back on it. Shortly after he was released from Mercy, we spoke with Mr. Simmons about a living will.

Judge Brady: And did you draw up the living will, Mr. Simmons.

Mr. Simmons: Yes, your honor, but due to a system of errors the will was never notarized. 

Judge Brady: System of errors?

Mr. Simmons: Yes, the will was misplaced, but, has been since found and before we could get a notary to sign it, Dr. Malucci was rushed to County.

Judge Brady: I only know a little about this disease. Dr. Weaver, am I correct in assuming that the patient's mind is not affected?

Dr. Weaver: Yes. But in my experience I have seen patients change their minds at the last moment and then it's too late. I was only given Dr. Malucci time to make a definite decision, after all. this decision will affect the rest of his life.

Ashleigh: Your honor, Dave is no longer able to talk, walk, move his arms or fingers, see clearly, eat without a tube in his chest or feel anything but pain: extreme pain. His quality of life isn't much. Dave, myself and our grandson have already come to terms with his death and have prepared ourselves for it. By prolonging Dave's life, you are just avoiding the inevitable. Dave has been sick for almost two years and after all that time we realize he is down to just days, maybe hours. It's not that I'm heartless or have no conscience, I do and I love Dave with all my heart, I don't want him to die but he will and there's nothing I can do about it. However, if I can keep him from suffering any longer than necessary, I will. I never wanted Dave brought to the hospital in the first place. He wants to die at home.

Kerry: Then why was he brought into the hospital if you didn't want our help?

Ashleigh: That was hospice. They called the ambulance. Neither Dave or I had a say in the matter.

Kerry: If that were true, Dr. Malucci could have signed himself out AMA.

Ashleigh: How? He can't lift his hands up anymore, let alone write. Besides, did you even give him that option when you saw he didn't want to be the...

Judge Brady: That's enough( _banging his gavel)_ None of that here in my chambers. Young lady, you have been very quiet through this. May I ask your connection to this case?

Marianna: Yes, my name is Marianna Delpina. Dr. Malucci is my big brother. 

Judge Brady: Well, what are your thoughts on this? What do you think your brother would want? 

Marianna: I know my brother would never want to be sustained on life support. He's always been very independent. Ever since he became ill, he's had to learn to depend on others for help and it's ripped him apart inside. He's felt like a burden to us, but he's not. He once told me when he gets close to the end, he wants to face it like a man. He doesn't have much left, but he wants to die with his dignity-on his own terms-not hooked up to a machine. I promised I would see to his wishes.

Judge Brady: Dr. Weaver, why were her feelings not taken into consideration?

Marianna: Excuse me, your honor, but I was in Italy when my brother was taken to County. I just arrived home. Ashleigh phoned me with what was happening and told me to meet her at the courthouse.

Judge Brady: Are you sure that this is what your brother wants. You all understand that if I allow the machines to be removed, there is no going back. You can't change your minds later. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, is this want you really want?

Ashleigh and Marianna: Yes, your honor. Definitely.

Kerry: Your honor, you have to understand that it's not that simple. Now that Dr. Malucci is intubated, it gets a little complicated and we really shouldn't extubate him until he is breathing on his own.

Judge Brady: Dr. Weaver, can you give me a medical reason as to why Dr. Malucci isn't able to breathe on his own.

Kerry: There is severe edema around the upper portion of his throat causing his airway to block. The ventilator tube opens a passageway to allow him to breathe.

Judge Brady: Is there anything medically that can be done that doesn't involve a breathing machine?

Kerry: Possibly. If we give Dr. Malucci a tracheotomy under the edema, we could build him an airway.

Judge Brady: Thank you all for coming. I will take everything that was said into consideration and have my decision as soon as possible as I know Dr. Malucci doesn't have time to wait. Mr. Simmons, I suggest you keep better track of your legal records and documents in the future. I don't want to see you back here again because of a lost document. Also, Dr. Weaver, I advise you to listen to your patients more and give serious thought to their wishes, especially the terminal patients.

Mr. Simmons and Kerry: Yes, your honor.

The bailiff leads them out the door. Mr. Simmons tells Ashleigh and Marianna that he will wait at the courthouse for the judge's decision and that they need to get back to Dave. They thank him for all his help and head to the hospital.

Back at the hospital, the ER staff go in and out of Dave's room checking on him and trying to cheer him up with little success. Dave continues to struggle with his restraints. He wishes he wasn't so weakened by his illness, otherwise, he could bust right out of the restraints. He does the only thing he can do and lays on the bed, relaxes and remembers all the things he use to do that he can no longer do.

He thinks about playing hockey, the piano, guitar, and Playstation with DJ.

He misses all the times when DJ use to run into his arms when he came home from work and he could put DJ on his shoulders and piggyback him around and when he would make pizza with DJ even after he lost the use of his hands. The more he thinks about his life, the more frustrated and angry he gets and the more he tries to break his restraints.

Ashleigh and Marianna arrive at the hospital and go into Dave's room.

Marianna: Hello, big brother. (_she kisses his head and grabs his hand_) 

Dave murmurs a bit, happy to see his sister finally here with him.

Marianna: I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere.

Ashleigh: Well, we saw the judge and he's going to get back to us with his decision quickly. Be patient just a little while longer, sweetheart.

The door to Dave's room opens up and DJ runs in.

DJ: Poppy, I'm here. Did you miss...(_getting hysterical_) What is that? You said Poppy would never have that machine on him again. 

DJ runs crying out the room, Ashleigh follows him while Marianna stays with a panicked Dave.

Ashleigh: DJ, wait. Please wait. Don't run away.

DJ: You said poppy would never have to go on that machine again. It scares me.

Ashleigh: It scares me, too. But we went to see a judge today and if he makes the right decision, poppy won't have to be on that machine ever again. (_pause)_Are you alright?

DJ: No, but I will be for poppy. I have to be. I'm going to be the man of the house soon. Can I go back in with poppy, now?

Ashleigh: First, I want to have a little talk with you.

DJ: About what?

Ashleigh: DJ, I know were not the perfect family you were hoping for and deserved. Poppy and I really tried to give you everything your friends have, but we just couldn't afford it. We let you down and I'm sorry. We expected you to be this grown, mature kid and forgot that you are just a 5 year old little boy and deserved to be a kid, not an adult. I'm speaking for myself and on behalf of your poppy, we're sorry and you have every right to be mad with us.

DJ: Stop Nana.(_holding up a hand)_ You and poppy gave me the basics. That's all I need. I never cared about material things. So I don't have a BMX. Big deal. I have my books and music and I can learn more from them then I can from riding a bike. Don't you think I know that, after mommy and daddy died, if it weren't for you and poppy that I would've winded up in an orphanage or in some foster home being raised by who knows what kind of people. I might have winded up with someone who was mean to me, like great-grandpa was mean to poppy. I'm not and could never be mad at or hate you guys. You and poppy saved my life. You guys didn't need a kid dumped on you or ask to raise a kid but you did and I thank you. There are not 2 people in this world that I respect more than you and poppy and I love you guys.

Ashleigh has tears in her eyes as she hugs DJ.

Ashleigh: And we love you, too, very much. We couldn't ask for a better kid.

DJ: Can I ask you something now, Nana? This has been on my mind for a long time and I was just trying to find the right way to ask.

Ashleigh: Sure, what do you want to know?

DJ: Why was great-grandpa so mean to poppy? I've seen the scars on poppy's back. Why did he beat poppy so badly and burn him?

Ashleigh: I don't really know. He was very sad after poppy's mom and little brother died. He couldn't handle it and his way of dealing with it was to drink and take drugs. Poppy and Aunt Marianna tried to stop him, but he wouldn't and he'd get mad and beat poppy.

DJ: How could he do that to his own son. Poppy said he could never hit his little boy and he never hit me- not even a spanking when I deserved it.

Ashleigh: It's because poppy was hurt so badly by his father, physically, emotionally and mentally, that he couldn't bring himself to hurt someone else like that especially a little child.

DJ: I'm sorry that poppy was hurt.

Ashleigh: So am I.

DJ: Can I go in to see poppy, now?

Ashleigh: I'll have to check with the doctors. You wait right here.

DJ: Okay.

Ashleigh got up and walked into Dave's room where he was being examined by his doctors. DJ opened up his Roman mythology book and started to read when he heard a commotion. He got up and walked over to the admit desk. There was Jerry, trying to understand a foreign gentleman.

DJ: Jerry, do you need help?

Jerry: I don't know what this guy wants?

DJ listened for a minute than started talking to the man in Italian.

DJ:(_ in Italian)_ What is the matter, sir?

Man:( _in Italian)_ My sister just had a baby. I'm trying to find them.

DJ: He needs to know how to get to the maternity ward.

Jerry: Oh. Tell him to go straight down the hall, until he sees the elevator. Take it up to the fifth floor, make a left and he should be at the front desk. They can help him there.

DJ relayed Jerry's instructions to the man in Italian. The man was very grateful and thanked both Jerry and DJ.

Jerry: Thank you, DJ.

DJ: No problem, anytime. After all, Italian is my first language.

After a few minutes, Ashleigh came out of Dave's room. looking for DJ. She found him behind the admit desk with Randi and Jerry. He was typing on the computer.

DJ: See, the reason why you couldn't download these files is because the computer doesn't recognize that folder. Try this one, I think you'll find out it works much better and it's easier to cross reference on the internet with it.

Randi: (_smiling)_ Is there anything you don't know, DJ?

DJ: Not much. My poppy trained me well.

Ashleigh: DJ!! 

Ashleigh walks over to the admit desk to collect DJ.

Ashleigh: Sorry, I hope he hasn't been bothering you. Sometimes he can't help it.

Jerry: No, that's alright. He's fine. Actually he helped us out alot.

DJ: Can I see poppy.

Ashleigh: Sure, go on in.

DJ grabbed his book off the bench and ran into Dave's room and was greeted by Marianna. They hugged but DJ was focusing on Dave in bed.

DJ: Aunt Marianna, why is poppy tied down?

Marianna: The doctors are afraid he will pull his breathing tube out if he's loose.

DJ: I would, too if I were poppy.

Marianna: Well, I'll leave the two of you alone to visit.

DJ sits down in the same chair Marianna was just in. 

DJ: Hi, Poppy.

Dave blinks at DJ in response. 

DJ: Sorry, you have to be tied up, Poppy. Do you want me to untie your restraints?

Dave thinks for a moment, as tempting as the idea sounded, Dave shook his head, NO.

DJ: You don't want me to get into trouble, do you?

Dave nods.

DJ: I wouldn't. Besides, I'm not afraid of getting yelled out. It's not fair anyway.

Dave tries to raise a hand and shakes his head, NO!

DJ: Well, you can't use your computer with them on, so we can't talk but it's not stopping me from reading to you, right.

Dave nods. 

DJ: I brought my mythology book with me today. Do you want me to read to you.

Dave nods.

Outside Marianna and Ashleigh wait patiently for DJ to come out of Dave's room, knowing that he could spend hours in there if someone doesn't force him out.

As they started to get into conversation, Mr. Simmons walked in and Kerry walked over to them.

Mr. Simmons: The judge has made his decision.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	13. The Decision is In

#

#Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Marianna, Mr. Simmons, Judge Brady and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis(Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Any talking being done by Dave is via a talking computer.

Part 13

Mr. Simmons walked over to Ashleigh and Marianna holding up a piece of paper.

Mr. Simmons: We won! We got the court order allowing us to remove Dave's ventilator.

Both Marianna and Ashleigh exhaled in relief.

Ashleigh: Dave will be happy. He finally got the better of Kerry.

Mr. Simmons: Hold on. There is one stipulation to executing the court order. The judge said in order for Dave to come off the ventilator he has to be able to breathe on his own which means a tracheotomy has to be performed on him. Do you think he will agree to that?

Ashleigh: I don't know. Let's go ask him. DJ is in with him right now.

Ashleigh, Marianna and Mr. Simmons enter Dave's room. Kerry, upset over having been dictated on how to run her ER, arranges for a surgeon to come down and do the tracheotomy. 

Marianna: Hi, big brother. Well Mr. Simmons brings some good news and bad news with him. 

Mr. Simmons: Hello, Dave.

Dave blinks his eyes indicating that he recognizes their presence.

Mr. Simmons: The good news is the ventilator is going to be removed.

Dave and DJ's faces light up with excitement.

Mr. Simmons: The bad news is only if you agree to have a trache put in.

Dave was not thrilled at having yet another ultimatum handed to him, but he reluctantly nods. 

Within minutes, Kerry enters along with Peter and Haleh.

Kerry: I'm sorry you thought it needed to come down to this---a court order. But, it looks like you're getting your way. Peter will do your trache for you but I'm going to supervise and make sure everything goes smoothly. 

Haleh: Ashleigh, Marianna, DJ, sir, you will have to wait outside. I'm going to have to suction Dr. Malucci's lungs out and it's not something you need to see. You can come back in when we're done. Okay.

DJ: I don't mind watching. I love blood and gore.

Peter: DJ, Reese is outside. He's been asking to see you.

The foursome exit the room. DJ goes over to Cleo and Reese at the front desk. DJ shows Reese his books and starts explaining to him about the Roman gods. Marianna is greeted by her son and husband, who promptly asks how everything went at the courthouse.

Marianna: They are removing Dave from the ventilator and are traching him now.

Colin: Good. I'm glad everything worked out for him, for once.

Ashleigh: Colin, can I speak to you for a moment?

Colin: Sure, what's up?

Ashleigh: I need a favor. Actually this was Dave's idea, but I told him I would ask you for him.

Colin: You know if I can help I will, Ashleigh.

Ashleigh: Well, Colin, this isn't easy and we'll understand if you say no, but, you are as close to a brother as Dave will ever have, and being a carpenter you did such a good job on the ramps you built outside the house for Dave's wheelchair that....

Colin: Come on just ask.

Ashleigh: It would mean alot to Dave, DJ and me if you would build Dave's casket. 

Colin, along with Marianna and several of staff that were nearby were stunned at what Ashleigh was asking.

Colin: That would be very difficult for me. Not physically---emotionally.

Ashleigh: I know it's a lot to ask, but I also know that it would mean so much more to Dave if you did it for him. I'm sure you could do a better job with it then any professional could. You don't have to give us an answer right away.

Colin: I would like sometime to think about it.

Ashleigh: Please, I know it's not an easy decision to make and I want you to take some time to consider it. But, not too long, after all, Dave will be needing it very soon.

Haleh stuck her head out of the room and said that they can come back in now.

Ashleigh called to DJ.

DJ signs: Reese, do you want to come in and see my poppy?

Cleo signs: Sorry, DJ, maybe some other time. Reese's dad is getting off of work now and we're going out for dinner.

DJ signs: Okay, have fun Reese and Dr. Finch. 

Dave's family and some ex co-workers enter the room. Dave is sitting up in bed with the trache tube in his throat, the oxygen mask back on his face and his hands still in the restraints.

Ashleigh: How are feeling now, Dave? Isn't that better not being hooked up to that damn machine. 

Dave just stared at them and started pulling on the restraints.

Ashleigh: Dr. Weaver, can we please take the restraints off him now. I don't think you have to worry about him pulling the trache out.

As Abby and Carter untied Dave's hands, Marianna brought his computer over on a table while Ashleigh put his glasses and his hand prong on him.

Dave: DON'T YOU EVER TUBE ME AGAIN, YOU BITCH!!!! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!

Kerry: It's nice to see that you're still your feisty, arrogant, rude self Malucci. If you'll excuse me, I have patients that really want my help.

As Kerry leaves the room, Dave looks over at Colin.

Dave: Ashleigh, did you ask him yet?

Ashleigh: Yes I did, but have yet to receive an answer.

Colin: Yes, I'll do it. I'm honored you asked me but a little sad too. I hope you never have to put it to use, but I know that you will. 

DJ: Do you want me to go back to reading to you, poppy?

Dave: Not now DJ. They gave me some medicine to relax my throat muscles so it was easier to do the tracheotomy and it's made me kind of tired. I think I will just get some rest right now. Come back in later and finish.

DJ: (_hugging Dave)_ Okay, poppy. I'm hungry anyway.

Ashleigh removed Dave's glasses, his leather hand prong and put his computer on the side. She kissed him on the head and everyone bid goodbye. Dave was out of it in seconds.

Ashleigh, DJ, Marianna, Colin and Jaime went out for dinner. They left word at the front desk that when Dave woke up to tell him they would be back later. 

Two hours later, Dave started stirring in bed when he realized he wasn't alone.

Jing-Mei: You're finally awake. How do you feel?

Dave started to gesture for his computer. Jing-Mei understood and got the table that it was on and pushed it over to him. She placed his hand prong and glasses on him.

Dave: Thank you. I'm okay. I've been better. 

Jing-Mei: I'm sure. I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can talk to you.

Dave: I know I look like a total geek, right.

Jing-Mei: No, you don't. Actually your glasses do something for you.

Dave: Really, what?

Jing-Mei: They _make_ you look intelligent, anyway.

Dave: Wow! I never realized you had a sense of humor. Then what did you want to talk to me about? I know you want to know why I'm giving up so easy.

Jing-Mei: No, but now that you mention it. Why? It's unlike you not to put up a fight.

Dave: To tell you the truth, I really don't have anymore fight left in me. I guess you probably think I'm a big coward, and you're probably right.

Jing-Mei: Absolutely not. As a matter of fact, you're probably one of the bravest people I know.

Dave: No way. You can tell me what you really think of me. No one else is around.

Jing-Mei: It's true. Why is that so hard to believe? Dave, you had a rough life growing up. Your father beat you, you got involved in drugs and a gang, went to jail, manage to turn your life around by going to med school and became a doctor, missed watching your son grow up, mourned and grieved his death in private, are raising your grandson, picked up your life after being wrongfully fired from here. All of this, and you're fighting a horrible, debilitating, terminal disease. Why shouldn't I respect that? 

Dave: I can see Ashleigh has really been chatting away.

Jing-Mei: Yes, but don't blame her. We kinda wormed it out of her.

Dave: Do you really respect me? Nobody has ever told me that before, except DJ.

Jing-Mei: Well, they should because I know I'm not the only one that feels that way around here. That doesn't even include your family. DJ loves you so much, that's obvious and you did an excellent job raising him. I would probably be the first one to say you could never raise a child, but you proved me wrong. Damn you.

Dave: I couldn't raise a kid... why because I was such a jerk when I worked here?

Jing-Mei: You could say that.

Dave: It was all an act. I was brought up believing that men don't cry and they don't show their true feelings in public. Until I got sick, I believed that too. Now that my time is running out, I really don't care what people think of me. Maybe I am a wimp.

Jing-Mei: Far from it. 

Dave: I'm scared, Jing. Really scared.

Jing-Mei: You're dying, I would be scared too.

Dave: I'm not scared of dying. I've already accepted that. It's after I'm gone, the people I'm leaving behind. I know Ashleigh and DJ will be okay, but, that doesn't make leaving them any easier.

Jing-Mei: They are a lot stronger than you think. They'll be fine. Since we're telling each other secrets here, I think it will be safe to tell you that I always had a crush on you, Dave. 

Dave: Really! Why didn't you ever go out with me then?

Jing-Mei: I wanted to, but you had a reputation and I didn't want to become another notch on your headboard, or where ever you kept score at.

Dave: I would not have considered you a notch. I know I use to hit on a lot of the women around the ER and I mean A LOT, but I really did like you and we might have had something real, like a relationship. But you didn't give me much of a chance.

Jing-Mei: You're right I didn't. Sorry.

Dave: That's okay. No one ever did. I'm use to it.

Jing-Mei: You know Dr. Malucci, you're alright. But if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it and who do you think they will believe?

Dave: My lips are sealed. I'm really going to miss you when I go.

Jing-Mei: Well, you're still too sick to leave the hospital, I think we'll keep you for awhile.

Dave: Thanks, but I didn't mean when I leave the hospital. I meant when I... you know. (_bows his head down)_

Jing-Mei: ( _uncomfortably)_Let's not even go there, please.

The door to Dave's room opens and Kerry, Mark and Carter walk in. Jing-Mei and Dave started to straighten up and look serious. Neither one of them wanted anyone to know that they were enjoying each others company. 

Dave: What are you guys doing here?

Mark: Well, I came in to check your vitals.

Kerry: I needed to talk to you and brought Carter along to referee.

Dave: Talk to me about what?

Kerry: I want you to know that I never intended to go against your wishes. I really thought I was doing what was best for you. I guess I just didn't want to see anything happen to you. I'm sorry if I did more damage to you and DJ.

Dave: Forget it. I want to apologize for calling you a bitch, too. I was way out of line. Sorry.

Kerry: You had every right to be angry with me, I was never very fair with you. Which is something else I would like to tell you. That day you were fired from County, you were right, I didn't like you and that had a lot to do with me terminating you. I never gave you a fair shake. There's something else you're right about, I did hold some responsibility in the Marfan's case. You were my scapegoat. I was told by Dr. Romano to find someone to blame it on, if I wanted to keep my job. With my job in jeopardy, it just seemed so easy to blame you. It wasn't all your fault. I should have been here.

Dave: I was angry at first. I guess that's why I called you what I did. I didn't mean it, but, from what I hear now part of it was true.

Kerry: Never mind, Dave!

Carter: Now, you two kiss and make up.

Dave: No offense, Dr. Weaver, but I'm not that sick, Carter.

Kerry: Anyway, I feel I still should make it up to you somehow, Dave. I owe you that much.

Mark: I think we all have a lot to make up to you. None of us ever treated you right when you worked here or gave you the respect as a doctor or a person, that you deserved.

Both Carter and Jing-Mei nodded their heads in agreement and shame.

Dave: Well, if you guys really mean that, there is something you can do for me.

Carter: Name it.

Dave: I need someone to look after Ashleigh and DJ for me when I'm gone. DJ wants to be a doctor when he grows up and I wanted to be there to teach him everything I know about being a doctor. Stop laughing, everyone. Would it be okay if Ashleigh brought him by every so often and you guys could show him a few things. I promise he won't get in the way and when you tell him something to do or not to do, he will listen to you. I'll make sure of that.

Mark: DJ's a great kid. We know he'll listen and I don't see any reason why he can't hang around here sometime.

Carter: And maybe he could teach us a few things.

Dave: Yeah, Carter you need all the education you can get. Unlike me, you will never get by on your looks or boyish charm.

Carter: Ha Ha!!

The door opens and DJ runs in.

DJ: Poppy, you're awake.

Dave: DJ, come here to poppy. I've arranged for you to come by the hospital and watch the doctors do their thing after I'm gone. They're going to teach you all you need to know about being a doctor.

DJ: That's your job, poppy.

Dave: I know and if I could do it, I would. You know that. But I can't and I want to make sure you have the best education and learning experience ever. You have to do everything they tell you and not get their way or into trouble.

DJ: I won't and thank you everyone for the opportunity, especially you poppy.(_ with tears in his eyes)_I'll make you proud of me and won't let you down, poppy.

Dave: I know.

Ashleigh walks in the room and sees Dave awake.

Ashleigh: I told DJ not to come running into your room and wake you up.

Dave: It's okay, Ashleigh. I've been awake for sometime. My former colleagues and I had plenty to talk about.

Ashleigh: Should I be worried? Is everything okay.

Dave: Yeah, we're alright.(_looking at Kerry)_ All of us.

DJ comes over to Dave's bed and puts his book down next to one of Dave's chest tubes and Dave winces. 

Kerry: Dave, are you alright?

Dave: Yes, I'm fine.

DJ: Sorry poppy. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Dave: It's alright DJ. It's just a little tender there.

Mark: Dave, do you need more painkillers? I can up your meds if you're in pain.

Dave: No. I'm fine. I don't need any more drugs in my system.

Ashleigh: You don't have to brave for us. If you're in pain, then you should have some painkillers.

Dave: It has nothing to do with being brave. If I keep get painkillers, all I'm going to do is sleep. That is not how I want to spend the rest of my time--unconscious. Now DJ, find out where you left off in the book and start reading to me. 

Jing-Mei: Well, we will leave you alone. Happy reading.

All four doctors walked out, leaving Ashleigh, DJ and Dave some time alone. All were wondering how many more times the three of them had like that. They all held back their tears.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	14. Why Me?

#

#Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER cast just Ashleigh, DJ, Mr. O'Dell, Dr. Pratt and the idea for the story.

A/N: A.L.S- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (Lou Gehrig's Disease)- a progressive wasting away of certain nerve cells of the brain and the spinal column. It is a debilitating disease that affects movement, swallowing, speaking, breathing, and sometimes vision. There is no cure and the prognosis is death.

This story is dedicated to the memory of one of my favorite actors who passed away from the disease. Michael Zaslow, I miss you.

Any talking being done by Dave is via a talking computer.

Part 14

The next morning, Ashleigh went up to school with DJ. With affidavits from the doctors at County, in hand she went in to see his principal. She explained to Mr. O'Dell how sick DJ's poppy is, how close DJ is with him, DJ's fears about Dave, and how little time Dave has left. She presented him with the medical affidavits from the ER staff that stated Dave's condition in detail and how DJ's presence has helped Dave in his last days. Knowing that DJ is already way ahead of his classmates, with his excellent attendance record and grades and the doctors' report that Dave psychologically needs DJ with him as much as possible, Mr. O'Dell agrees to take Ashleigh's request, that DJ be home- schooled for the remainder of year, to the school board. 

Mr. O'Dell: I will do my best to convince them, but, I'm not making any promises. Is there a number I can reach you at.

Ashleigh: Well, I spend most of my time these days at County General Hospital in the ER. I'll write the number down for you. Someone there will know how to get in touch with me. Thank you, Mr. O'Dell. I'll appreciate anything you could do for me.

Within an hour, Ashleigh arrives at the ER. She goes into Dave's room just in time for Dave's feeding tube to be cleaned and reset. Abby and Luka are in there and they wave her over.

Luka: Hello Ashleigh, why don't you show us how much you know about maintaining Dave's feeding tube.

Ashleigh: Mark and Malik showed me a lot about it.

As Ashleigh demonstrates what she knows, Luka and Abby stand-by and direct her.

Abby: Very good. You do learn fast. 

Ashleigh: It just takes practice.

Abby: Does DJ know how to operate it, yet?

Ashleigh: Are you kidding? He had to help me understand all the technical jargon. Measuring in metric just isn't my thing.

Dave, who was starting to stir in bed, opened his eyes and squinted over at Ashleigh, who still had his hospital gown up. Ashleigh moved his computer over to him and placed his glasses and hand prong on him.

Dave: (_cocky)_ I know it's been a long time, Ashleigh, but control yourself, not here in the hospital in front of others. Wait until we get home.

Ashleigh bashfully puts Dave's hospital gown back down and covers him with the blanket while she tries to hide the blush across her face. Luka and Abby snicker at the thought of no matter how sick Dave is, he will never change or get his mind out of the gutter. 

Luka: Well, we can see you two want to be alone, so we'll leave. If you need anything, we'll be outside.

Abby: Have fun, but not too much. Remember this is a hospital and your heart is being monitored, Dave. 

After Luka and Abby leave, Ashleigh tells Dave that if the school board agrees, DJ may be able to spend all day with him when he gets out.

Dave: That's great, Ashleigh. So I have to get out of here as soon as possible since they have visiting hours here, but not at home.

At the admit desk, Kerry walks up to Luka and wonders what he's laughing at.

Kerry: Have you been in to check on Dave, lately?

Luka: (_giggling)_ As a matter fact, Abby and I just came from there.

Kerry: What is so funny, Luka?

Luka: Dave, he's just being his horny self in there with Ashleigh.

Kerry: I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that, but if it's what I think it is, I'm going to put him right back into his restraints.

Abby: Dave will love that. He's always given me the impression that he was into S&M.

Randi, who was nearby, couldn't help but add her two cents worth.

Randi: Hey honey, don't knock it to you try it.(_popping her gum)_

Abby:(_rolling her eyes) _Yeah Randi, I always thought you and Malucci were cut from the same cloth.

Just then, Ashleigh flew out of Dave's room. 

Ashleigh: Come quick! Something's wrong with Dave!

Kerry, Luka and Abby rushed in to see Dave thrashing around violently in the bed. 

Kerry: Abby, check his vitals.

Luka: He's having another seizure!

Haleh heard the commotion and ran in to see Dave seizing and Ashleigh hysterical.

Luka: Haleh, take her out of here!

Haleh: Come on hon, let the doctors do their job. They're helping him.

Haleh finally managed to get Ashleigh out of the room and into the lounge. She sat down with her and tried to comfort and calm her.

Ashleigh: Haleh, I know I said I was ready for this, but I'm not! (_crying uncontrollably)_ I can't lose him now. DJ's not here. Marianna's not here. Dave wants his family around him.

Haleh: You are not going to lose him now. WE are not going to lose him, yet. He's got the best doctors working on him. He's in excellent hands. 

Haleh held Ashleigh not knowing what she would do in Ashleigh's place. If her husband was dying right in front of her and she's a nurse. She should know how to handle it but she doesn't. 

Ashleigh: You probably think I'm weak because I can't handle a crisis.

Haleh: You're doing great. I don't think I could hold it together half as well as you are.

Ashleigh: Can I ask you something, Haleh?

Haleh: You go right ahead and ask. That's what I'm here for.

Ashleigh: Haleh, you've been around a lot of dying people. What is it like for them?

Haleh: Well, most of them go into a kinda trance. They're not unconscious, but it's like they're only half here. Those of them that are still able to speak, usually talk about a tunnel with a light at the end and they have the urge to go to it. But, for some reason they're compelled to stay, not wanting to leave their love ones behind. Most all of them finally make the decision to go and when they do there's this unbelievable look of relief that comes over them and that's when you know that they're safe and at peace.

The lounge door opens and Kerry and Luka walk in.

Luka: Ashleigh, we are sending Dave down for some more tests.

Ashleigh: What happened? He was fine one moment and then the next.

Kerry: We'll know more when we get the test results back. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. It's going to be a while.

Ashleigh: I don't want to leave here.

Luka: It's okay, Ashleigh. We'll page you when we know anything.

Ashleigh agrees. After she leaves the lounge, Haleh looks at the doctors and they just shake their heads. Haleh runs out of the lounge and catches up with Ashleigh. She heads down to the cafeteria with her.

Ashleigh: Do you know that DJ is so much like Dave that it's scary.

Haleh: He certainly looks and sounds like him.

Ashleigh: It's more than that. Dave has always had this love for life and DJ has that same love. I don't think I have ever seen either one sad, depressed or miserable when the other is there. They are so wonderful together. I don't know how DJ is going to be when his over-sized playmate is no more.

Haleh: The best thing you could do for him is to be there for him. DJ, is going to start depending on you a lot.

Ashleigh: You don't know DJ. That's another way he and Dave are alike. Both are so independent. At least, Dave was before he got sick. I think that crippled Dave more than the A.L.S ever could, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do all the things he once took for granted. Simple movements and gestures became impossible. The harder it got to do them, the more frustrated Dave got. He always did his best to hide his feelings from me and DJ, no matter how much it would tear him up inside. 

Haleh: He's just like any man. That damn male pride.

Ashleigh: I use to tell Dave, for once in his lifetime, let his feelings out. Let us know what is going on inside of him.

Haleh: What did he say to that?

Ashleigh: He said DJ's always seen him as this big, strong, tough guy. He's DJ's hero and he couldn't let DJ see him fall apart into the big wimp that he says he truly was.

Haleh: Dave may be a lot of things, but a wimp, he definitely is not. 

Ashleigh: I told him the exact same thing, but, you know Dave, he has this habit of being deaf when he wants to be. He hears and sees only what he wants to. He is so stubborn, sometimes he infuriates me so....

Intercom: _Will Ashleigh Patella please come to the ER admit desk?_

Ashleigh and Haleh headed up to the ER where they were greeted by Kerry, Mark and Luka.

Ashleigh: Well, did you get the test results?

Mark: Let's go into Dave's room. I think he should hear this.

They walk into Dave's room. Dave was barely conscious but seemed responsive.

Kerry: Dave, are you up to this.

Dave nods. 

Ashleigh: I know you're probably too tired to type, but do you want me to set you up just in case?

Dave nods. As Ashleigh gets Dave prepped in the normal way, Luka starts to explain the test results.

Luka: I'm afraid it's not good news.

Ashleigh:(_sarcastically)_ There's a surprise.

Luka: The latest scans shows that the disease has progressed and is now attacking Dave's central nervous system around the medulla oblongata.

Ashleigh notices the grim look on Dave's face because he knows what that means.

Ashleigh: What does THAT mean?

Mark: It means that Dave's brain stem and the nerves around it are becoming seriously affected. Dave is more susceptible to seizures and severe muscle spasms. Also, his vision is almost completely gone, He's legally blind, now.

Kerry: There is some good news, though. His lungs are healing and have started to expand. We can start to remove his chest tubes.

Ashleigh: So what happens, now?

Luka: We will increase his Prednisone to help ease his breathing, try him on baclofen and quinine to reduce his muscle stiffness and cramps. There is a drug that is specifically for A.L.S. patients called riluzole. It will help slow down the release of brain chemicals and neurotransmitters that play a large part in the progression of the disease. Also, we will up his Dilantin. That won't stop the seizures but it will help gain control of them quicker. 

Ashleigh: So do it. Give him the meds.

Mark: It's not that easy. For example, the riluzole has some very bad side effects. Although the drug has shown to increase survival rate by a few months, it doesn't stop the symptoms or disease. 

Ashleigh: What are the side effects?

Mark: Nausea, Vomiting, dizziness, weakness and coughing. It can also cause liver problems so Dave will have to have regular liver function tests performed so we can monitor it. Basically, we've done all we can for him, medically.

Kerry detects Dave's inattentive behavior and questions it.

Kerry: Dave, are you alright? Are you listening to any of this?

Dave: I heard you. There's nothing wrong with my hearing or my mind. I am very well aware of what is happening. It's just...

Kerry: Will everyone please excuse us? I'd like to talk to Dave alone for a moment.

Ashleigh: Is that alright with you, Dave?

Dave: Whatever.

As everyone exits the room, except Kerry, Dave lets out a big yawn under his oxygen mask.

Kerry: I won't keep you up long. I can see your tired. 

Dave: What do you want?

Kerry: Have you ever thought why this happened to you, Dave?

Dave: Yeah, all the time. When I first got sick, I thought I was being punished for my past--with the drugs and the gangs. But I said to myself, God you can't be that cruel. I don't care if you want me to suffer for all the bad things I did in my life. I can handle that. Even to get back at Ashleigh for keeping my son away from me for 15 years and then bringing him into my life only to be taken out of it again--permanently. But there's DJ to be considered. He is such an innocent little boy who's never hurt anyone in his life and he's had to face death more times than someone ten times is age. He doesn't deserve this. There must be an unseen reason for this to happen. I just haven't found it yet.

Kerry: I know Dave. But do you ever ask--_why you?_

Dave: I've been a doctor for long enough to see others in pain, suffering tremendously. Excruciating pain. They didn't ask for it any more than I did, but we have to play the game with the cards we'll dealt. Like it or not. So, no I never ask--_why me._ Why not me? I've had almost five wonderful years with my grandson and the rest of my life hasn't been so bad. There are a lot of people out there that are much worse off than me. Somebody has to be Dave Malucci. Why not me?

Kerry: You know what happens next, don't you?

Dave: I die.

Kerry: Before that. What do you want to do, Dave?

Dave: I want to go home to die in my own house with my family around me. Not in a hospital.

Kerry: Okay. I'll let you get some sleep.

Dave: Thank you.

Kerry removed Dave's glasses, hand prong and computer. She put his bed down and covered him with the blanket. Then she bent over and kissed him on the head.

Kerry: Sweet dreams, Dave.

She slipped quietly out of the room and was met by Ashleigh and the other ER staff.

Kerry: SHHHH!!! (_whispering) _He's sleeping. He'll probably be out for awhile. If you will excuse me, I have a couple of phone calls to make.

After nearly two hours, Dave started to wake up again only to see that he had guests. Ashleigh and some staff were there checking up on him again. Out of habit, Ashleigh set Dave up in his customary way, with his computer, etc. Then an unfamiliar doctor walked into the already crowded room.

Doctor: Well, I came for a Dr. Malucci. 

Mark: And you are?

Doctor: Dr. Pratt. There's a bed up in neurology for him, now. So, if one of you will sign him off he will no longer be your problem, he's ours.

Kerry: Excuse me, are you a resident?

Dr. Pratt: Yes.

Kerry: The first thing you need to know is that every patient here is someone's son, brother, father, boyfriend or grandfather. They are here for treatment not just for your own personal play toy? 

Dr. Pratt: I don't know what you're worried about. It's not like he knows what I said.

Kerry: I beg to differ with you. This disease takes a lot away from it's victims, but their hearing and minds aren't either of them. Dr. Malucci is well aware of you and what is being said around him. If I ever hear you disrespect a patient like that again, your ass will be on the unemployment line so fast you'll have to run to catch up with it. Do I make myself clear?

Dr. Pratt: Yes, ma'am.

Dave: Dr. Pratt, I was a lot like you before when I worked here. So trust me, she means it. She told me the same thing and now look at me. Scary isn't it.

Dr. Pratt stood there with his mouth held open.

Kerry: Dr. Pratt, please go back up to neurology and tell your supervisor that we no longer need the bed. I'm discharging Dr. Malucci.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	15. Going Home

#Part 15

Dr. Pratt: You're what...

Kerry: You heard me everyone. I'm discharging him.

Dr. Pratt: (_defeated) _You're the boss.

As Dr. Pratt leaves the room, everyone stares at Kerry.

Ashleigh: You are really letting Dave go home.

Kerry: Why not?

Luka: Because he's still too sick to leave the hospital. That's why not? 

Kerry: You said it yourself, Luka, there's nothing more we can do for him.

Mark: He still needs treatment.

Kerry: I made some calls and I've spoken with his hospice supervisor and arranged for a dialysis machine, IV's and medication to be brought there. Home health care will treat him, but I agreed to have a doctor stop by everyday to check in on him.

Ashleigh: That sounds good. Dave already has a hospital bed set up in the living room, oxygen and heart monitor. DJ will be thrilled.

Carter: You're forgetting about his Hickman. Who's going to maintain it?

Abby: Ashleigh and DJ will. They've both been fully trained on it, and if they run into any trouble Nancy will be there. She's an RN. Besides, I think they can handle the job.

Carter: That means a lot coming from a _nurse._

Abby: I've watched her take care of the catheter and a professional couldn't have done better. Luka saw it to and he agrees, don't you?

Luka: Yes, I do. 

Mark: Wait a minute. I think we're jumping the gun here. Dave may not even be up to traveling. 

Kerry: Well, Dave, what do you want to do?

Dave: Go home and die.

Kerry: There you have it. I'll see about having an ambulance take you home once you're discharge papers are signed.

Dave: Wait, I don't want to leave here in an ambulance.

Ashleigh: But Dave....

Dave: No, Ashleigh. I want to walk out of here, but...

Ashleigh: Dave, you can't walk out.

Dave: I know that and since I can't I'd rather leave in a wheelchair than on a gurney in an ambulance.

Kerry: Then you shall. You go home and spend time with your family and enjoy that wonderful little grandson of yours. I hope you find what you're looking for Dave.

Dave: Thank you, Chief.

__

Kerry is taken completely by surprise by the use of her nickname that Dave had for her.

Kerry: It's been so long since I heard anyone call me _chief ._ Your welcome, Dr. Dave.

Kerry orders one more full physical done on Dave, while she gets his discharge papers in order. Luka and Abby check his Hickman, dialysis and vitals while Carter calls down to radiology for some last x-rays. Mark heads up to surgery to find Elizabeth so she can examine his trache. Randi sticks her head in the door.

Randi: Ashleigh, you have a phone call.

Ashleigh goes to take the phone call while Dave lays back in bed and lets the doctors examine him, relaxed that in a couple of hours he will be back home.

__

After a few minutes, Ashleigh returns to the room with a big smile on her face.

Dave: I know what that smile is for. (_winking)_ But not tonight, honey, I've got a headache.

Ashleigh: _Pervert_. No, that was DJ's principal on the phone. He just came from a meeting with the school superintendent. It took some convincing but they agreed to let DJ be home-schooled for the remainder of the year.

Dave: Great! Perfect timing, too. With me getting discharged today, we will have plenty of time to do what we need to do before...

Ashleigh: I'm going to call Nancy and have her bring DJ straight home. He will be so surprised.

An hour and a half later, Dave and Ashleigh are flirting with each when Kerry enters Dave's room with good news. 

Kerry: Sorry, to interrupt you two, but...

Dave: It's okay. We can pick up where we left off from when we get home.

Ashleigh: Did you arrange everything, Dr. Weaver?

Kerry: Yes, in a few minutes Malik and Luka will be in here to help Dave into his wheelchair and attach him to a portable dialysis machine. I've talked with Nancy over at your house and your dialysis machine should be there when you get home.

I'm sending Jing-Mei and Luka home with you to make sure everything is how it should be. They will be bringing with them some IV bags, meds and necessities for your Hickman.

Dave: Thank you for everything you've done, Chief. And no hard feelings, right.

Kerry: Right. No hard feelings. And thank you, Dave for giving me the chance to make up our past discretions.

Dave: No problem. It was partially my fault, too.

Ashleigh: I can't believe it. The great Dr. Dave has admitted to making a mistake.

Dave: Don't get to excited there, Ashleigh. It's the medication speaking.

Ashleigh: Well, Dr. Weaver, we have taken up enough of your time. Just tell me what I can do for Dave.

Kerry: Just make him as comfortable as possible and enjoy having him home.

Ashleigh: I will.

Malik comes in pushing a wheelchair. Luka follows him holding Dave's discharge papers.

Malik: Well are you ready to hit the road, Dr. Dave.

Dave: More than ever.

Haleh walks in with a present for Dave.

Haleh: We couldn't let you go home in just in a hospital gown. It's not much, but from everyone in the ER, here's an old friend.

Haleh tosses a pair of Dave's trademark blue scrubs on the bed.

Dave: I forgot about them. Thank you, everyone. 

Haleh: Consider it just a little going away present... (_Haleh realizes what she said and clasps her hand over mouth)_ I didn't mean that, Dave. I'm sorry.

Dave: It's okay Haleh, it was funny.

Luka: Only Dave's weird sense of humor would find that funny.

Malik: Well, if everyone will excuse us now, we'll get Dave changed.

Dave: No offense, Malik, but I'd rather Ashleigh did that.

Kerry: Alright, we will be right outside. When you're ready, just give a holler.

Kerry, Luka, Haleh and Malik leave the room as Ashleigh removes Dave's hospital gown.

Forty five minutes pass, when Ashleigh calls for Malik and Luka. They enter the room, to see the remains of a familiar Dr. Malucci looking back at them.

Luka: Now, that looks like our Dr. Dave, the way I remember.

Jing-Mei:(_who walked up behind Malik) _Still a little on the thin side, though. Are you ready to go.

Dave: I hope you mean home, Jing-Mei.

Jing-Mei: Of course, I did.

Malik and Luka lift Dave into his wheelchair with no effort. Jing-Mei removes Dave from the main dialysis machine and attaches him to the portable, temporary one. Then Malik moves Dave's oxygen tank on to the back of the chair while Luka hangs his IV's on the chair's hooks. Ashleigh insists on pushing Dave's wheelchair.

Dave: You guys know I must be sick to let a woman push me around.

__

The room breaks into a roar of laughter as they exit. Outside, Dave is greeted by the entire ER. The staff stands in lines on both sides of the hall, clearing a path for Dave to get by. They all start clapping.

Dave: What's this all about?

Abby: When you were brought in here three days ago, none of us expected you to be leaving this way. We thought..

Dave: I know what you thought. It's okay. I didn't expect to be going home ever again, either. But then again I never thought when I walked out of here 2 years ago, the next time I would leave this place it would be in a wheelchair.

As Ashleigh pushed by everyone, they patted Dave on the back and head. He heard a chorus from his former co-workers of goodbyes and **_We Love You Dr. Dave. _**Dave, who up to now hid his feelings, couldn't do it any longer. The ER staff couldn't help but notice the tears in his eyes and down his cheeks.

Dave: Ashleigh, lift up my mask, please?

Ashleigh lifted the oxygen mask from Dave's face and he flashed them the famous Malucci smile and mouthed the words "Thank you" before Ashleigh replaced the mask over Dave's face. This was the first time they saw Dave actually smile the entire time he's been a patient there.

Once at Dave's house, Ashleigh pushed Dave inside where he was greeted by Marianna, Colin and Jaime. Luka and Colin lifted Dave from his wheelchair into his bed. Luka hooked the dialysis and heart monitor to Dave, while Jing-Mei checked his vitals.

Ashleigh: Marianna, what are you guys doing here?

Marianna: Colin was working on his _project_ when we heard that Dave was coming home.

Ashleigh: Thank you, guys.

The front door opened and DJ came in, arguing with Nancy.

DJ: It's not fair, Nancy. Why can't I go to the hospital today.

Nancy: I've got my reasons.

She pointed DJ into the living room. He saw a lot of people there and wondered what was going on, then he saw.

DJ: Poppy!!! You're home. Oh poppy, I love you.

__

DJ runs over to Dave and gives him a big hug. 

Dave: Now this is a happy family reunion.

__

Luka and Jing-Mei, finished their business, decide to tip-toe out. They didn't want to interrupt such a happy family moment.

Over the next couple days, Dave spent as much time as he could with Ashleigh, Marianna, Colin, Jaime and DJ as his condition continued to deteriorate. Dave's seizures and muscle spasms came more frequent, but he refused any kind of medication especially painkillers. Ashleigh managed to get some medicine into him when the ER doctors took turns visiting Dave and bringing him his medicine and supplies from the hospital. Dave remained as lucid as possible, despite the medication and he continued to play with DJ as much as he could.

A week after Dave was discharged from the hospital, Ashleigh and DJ stopped by the ER. Elizabeth was the first to notice them as the other ER staff gathered.

Elizabeth: Ashleigh, DJ how are you?

Ashleigh: We're fine.

DJ: I'm thirsty, Nana.

Ashleigh: You know where the water fountain is.

As DJ runs over to the fountain, the others chat with Ashleigh.

Jing-Mei: Sorry, we haven't been able to get over to see you guys in the last 2 days, but, flu season hit us hard. It's been a madhouse around here.

Ashleigh: It's okay. We understand.

Mark: How is Dave doing?

Ashleigh: He's better than he's been in a long time.

Kerry: That's good.

Peter: Are you here to pick up some meds for him. Why didn't you call. We could have had someone drop them off for you.

Ashleigh: No. DJ's pediatrician is working out of the hospital and he needed a check up and to get his shots before we go to Italy.

Cleo: Oh, you guys are going to take the trip.

Ashleigh: Yes. 

Malik: Ashleigh, I was thinking. If Dave is up to it, maybe some us will drop by later and fill him in on what's been going on around County since he left.

Ashleigh: Thanks Malik. I think Malucci would have liked that.

Malik: Sure he would have! He was always into some hot ER gos...sip.(_pause)_ Would have?

Ashleigh:(_nods) _Yes everyone. Dave died last night.

Everyone stood stunned. They didn't know what to say or do while the tears ran down their faces.

Haleh: Oh god! We are so sorry, Ashleigh.

Ashleigh: Thank you everyone for everything you've done for us. You really did make Dave's last days happy.

Cleo: Was he in any pain?

Ashleigh: No. Dave lapsed into a coma the morning before. 

__

As Ashleigh begins to tell them about Dave's last moments we see it in flashback form.

******FLASHBACK******

Ashleigh sat by Dave's bedside. Jaime and DJ slept upstairs and Colin and Marianna were in the dining room. Colin had just finished his biggest _project._ DJ came running down the stairs.

DJ: Nana, can I sit with you?

Ashleigh: DJ, what are you doing up?

DJ: I couldn't sleep. There was a ghost in my room.

Ashleigh: What? I think you were imagining it.

DJ: Uh, uh. It was poppy. He was standing in my doorway. Then he walked over to me, the same way he use to when he did walk. He told me he wasn't going to be in pain anymore and that it was time for him to go up to be with mommy, daddy and god and that he loved me. Then he kissed me on the head.

Ashleigh: I've been here with him the whole time. I think you were just dreaming. Now, just sit on Nana's lap and rest.

About 5 minutes later, Dave's body jerked or spasmed out. It was the first time he moved since he went into the coma. 

Ashleigh: Colin, Marianna get in here NOW!!!

Colin and Marianna ran into the living room just as Dave's heart monitor flatlined.

Ashleigh: Dave, are you in the tunnel? Can you see the light? Walk towards it, Dave. Keep walking, baby.

Colin, Marianna and Ashleigh: We love you, Dave.

DJ: I love you, poppy. Say hello to mommy and daddy for me.

Within the next hour or so, the ambulance came by and picked Dave up. We tried to get some rest but it seemed impossible. All of our heads were so filled with Dave. When Ashleigh came down in the morning, a sight met her tear-filled eyes.

She saw DJ in Dave's hospital bed, cuddled up with his teddy bear and fast asleep.

She didn't want to wake him up, but, she didn't think it was right for him to be in the bed. She tried to carefully lift him up, but he woke up anyway. As she tried to move a groggy, half-asleep DJ to his own bed, she banged against the night stand next to Dave's bed. She and DJ saw Dave's glasses sitting on it and they both broke up.

*****END OF FLASHBACK******

Kerry: How is DJ taken it?

Ashleigh: He's trying to be strong, just like Dave, but...it's hard on him. Very hard. His best friend is gone. He doesn't know what to do. 

Jing-Mei: Why not read to him. I bet he would like that.

Ashleigh: I'm a little embarrassed here. The truth is I don't even know what DJ's favorite stories are. Dave always knew. Dave died the way he wanted to, at home with his family around him. It was very quick and quiet. Just the passing that Dave deserved.

DJ comes running over towards the staff and starts tugging at Ashleigh.

DJ: Can we get something to eat now. You promised we could after I saw the doctor. And a promise is sacred for a Malucci.

Abby: DJ, we are all very sorry about your poppy.

DJ: Thank you everyone. Can we go now, Nana?

Ashleigh: I guess I have to go now. I'll be seeing you again when I bring DJ over to visit. Dave said that it was okay.

Kerry: Dave was right.

Jing Mei: DJ, remember we have a date to make Sicilian pizza. You promised to teach us.

DJ: I will. After all a promise is sacred to a Malucci and so is pizza.

As Ashleigh and DJ head out of the ER, Ashleigh turns back to the others.

Ashleigh: Dave's funeral is on Friday, if you're interested. It's going to be a small ceremony, just the immediate family, some of his co-workers from the clinic, his hockey buddies and you guys.

Mark: We will try to make it, but if we can't we will send at least one representative from the hospital there.

Ashleigh: Thank you. You know Dave wasn't really a bad guy--he was just a guy who had a bad life. 

On Friday, at the funeral, most of the ER staff did attend. Dave was dressed in his famous blue scrubs as he laid in the casket made by Colin. The casket was solid maple wood, painted a glossy navy blue with a gold trim. 

Kerry: Colin, did an excellent job on Dave's casket.

Ashleigh: Dave knew he would. That's why he had him build it. The "DR. DAVE" that is carved on top was Colin's idea.

DJ walked up to Dave's casket and looked in. 

DJ: I want to give you something poppy. It's teddy. He needs to look over you some more so you won't be alone. When you see mommy and daddy tell them I love and miss them. I'll get teddy back when I see you again someday. 

DJ kissed teddy and laid him in the casket next to Dave. He put Dave's arm around teddy and then kissed him goodbye. too.

Several of the ER staff said a few words, DJ played Dave's favorite classical song by Beethoven on the piano and Haleh sang, " Let It Be"

Back at the house, the ER staff were admiring all the pictures around, especially the large one over the fireplace. It was of Max, Angela, Ashleigh and Dave holding baby DJ in a christening gown. Everyone thought that they did make a nice looking family. DJ came over to Reese to show him his new laptop computer that his poppy left him. It still had some of Dave's sentences programmed in it. DJ insisted on keeping them in there.

Four days after the funeral, DJ and Ashleigh were in Italy. 

DJ: I wish poppy could have made the trip.

Ashleigh: So do I. DJ, you know poppy is still with us in our hearts and he's watching over us.

DJ and Ashleigh toured all parts of Italy, everywhere Dave was going to show DJ.

While they were touring, they noticed a white dove with a dark spot on his head. That same dove seemed to appear to them everywhere they went. They never saw him arrive but he was always there.

DJ: Nana, do you believe in reincarnation?

Ashleigh: Maybe. Why?

DJ: That dove. What if that was poppy? He came back as a dove. He once told me that doves meant freedom and peace.

Ashleigh: That's a nice thought, but...

Then a fruit cart went by them and a bell rang. Just at that moment, the dove flew up and started to circle Ashleigh and DJ's heads.

DJ: (_excitedly)_Nana, nana! I'm right. That dove is poppy.

Ashleigh: What are talking about, DJ?

DJ: That's the first time we saw that dove fly.

Ashleigh: So what?

DJ: The bell on the fruit cart. Don't you remember that story "_It's A Wonderful Life"_, every time a bell rings an angel gets their wings. Well, the bell just rang that means poppy got his wings and that's why the dove finally flew. And look he's flying above us, looking and watching over us. Poppy did make the trip after all.

Ashleigh: I guess you are right, DJ. We love you, Dave!

Then Ashleigh and DJ embraced each other in a tight hug and cried, realizing it was just the two of them now with their own private guardian angel and whenever they saw a dove, they would remember that special moment in Italy.

THE END. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
